Olivia Dalton
by mikeyisbae-876
Summary: Olivia's life has never been normal. Trained since she was six years old to become the one to defeat the one who betrayed her and her mother. Her father. But once 16 year old Olivia Dalton is about to get mutated at Shredder's hideout, she feels she has failed her mother. But something was wrong with the mutagen. Something that lead her to her fate.(A lot of OCs and mild language)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Olivia just glares forwards at the monster in front of her. "Yes, Master Shredder." She grits through her teeth. _Okay, faze one complete. Now faze two. _"Shredder, I must talk to you about something privately please." _Please say yes! _"Alright, Bradford, Xever, Tigerclaw, leave me now!" Shredder demands. They nod, but Tigerclaw was suspicious about what the young girl might do.

"Now, what is it you want, Miss Dalton?" Shredder firmly asks. Olivia takes a deep breath and slides on her brass knuckles, Olivia always preferred hand to hand fighting. She stands up and gets into a fighting stance. "Fight me, Shredder! Now!" She shouts. The Shredder glares at her and stands from his chair. "What is this about, Miss Dalton?" Her fists are practically white from squeezing them. "To pay what you did over 15 years ago!" Shredder gets a little confused, "You work for Hamato Yoshi! Traitor, I should have known!" His knives shot out of his armor, but Olivia stays strong. "I worked for myself, and no one else!"

After what feels like hours, Shredder runs to her, swinging at her head. _Now Olivia, this is what you have been training for! _Olivia easily dodges his attacks, then spun and kicked him in the face. The Shredder stumbles back but starts right back again at attacking her. He got a few punches and kicks, but Olivia was strong. Shredder was weakening. "You're not all that great. You're weak without your henchmen to hide behind."

The fight continued for about 10 minutes before one was pinned down. Blood dripping from her face, Olivia tore off his helmet and looked at his burned face. "You wouldn't have that scar if you were smarter with your choices. Like letting me in the Foot Clan. Now, say goodbye, Shredder!" Olivia draws her arm back and is about to pound his face with her brass knuckles.

"Gahhh!" The sound of the gun was piercing. Olivia fell over to the side, not dead, but in deep pain. "I heard fighting but after 2 minutes of silence, I checked to see what had happened." Tigerclaw growls. "Get me Baxter Stockman! Now!" Shredder roars, holding his side in pain.

The ugly mutant fly was buzzing around his lab. He was holding a batch of his own retro mutagen, or a failed batch of it. He was flying over the mutagen tank when he heard Shredder say his name. Stockman jumped and dropped the retro mutagen into the mutagen tank. But nothing happened. "Stockman, add the DNA, now!" "But Shredder…I…uhm…." Shredder grabs his shirt and pulls him to where they are nose to nose. "Now Stockman! Or least you will suffer major coincidences. Scientist don't need two legs to work do they?" Shredder threatens. Stockman nods and flies over to insert the DNA.

Olivia looks at the mutagen; she knows what this stuff does. _Oh gosh, please no, anything but this!_ She looks to her right and sees her reflection. She had black hair that went to her mid back, muddy green eyes, and was extremely small. Most kunoichis had curvy bodies, but not really Olivia. But she never cared because she always found her face to be rather attractive, especially her eyes. She always had a light line of eyeliner on her upper eyelid, and very noticeable mascara. She then looked at Bradford, and Xever. They were ugly, like not she would throw up by looking at them, but they were still ugly. Especially Baxter._ I don't want to be a mutant_, _what if I turn ugly!? _She remembered a couple weeks ago when those two thieves got turned into a Warthog and a Rhino, but the Rhino looked cool.

"The mutagen is-s-s-s ready, Master S-s-shredder." Stockman stutters. Tigerclaw grabbed Olivia by the back of her ninja outfit; she never wore the same thing as the Foot Soldiers. She preferred her own gray kunoichi outfit. "Shredder, you coward! Throwing me in mutagen to avoid fighting! You're weak!" Olivia snaps. Shredder just shakes his head and Olivia feels herself falling.

_Gah! It burns! I feel like my bones are breaking and reforming! I feel fur growing on me and my face rearranging itself. A tail forms on my lower back and the pain stops._

Everyone watches as the new mutant lands on the bouncy landing pad. The girl stands up and starts to examine her hands, well, paws. _I'm a leopard! A white with black spots snow leopard!_ Olivia looks around and her head starts to pound painfully. "Gah!" She looks up at the Shredder and the other mutants staring at her. Olivia directs her eyes at Stockman and he stiffens, but not because he is scared. He can't move his body! _Can I…? _Olivia shots her eyes to the far wall and Stockman follows, slamming head first into the wall, knocking him out. She smirks and jumps up to the others.

One after another, the bodies slam against the wall and floor. "I must thank you Shredder; this makes my job so much easier. But I'm going to wait, so I can see what other powers you gave me." Olivia jumps to the window and looks back at her injured enemies. "Watch you're back, Shredder." Then disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Run, don't stop running. Don't look back, never look back. I was so close, so damn close! Inches away from killing my… _"Ow!"

Olivia was running passed one of those entrances onto a rooftop when something, someone, ran into her side. Out of instinct, Olivia hid in the nearest shadow area, but still had a clear view of the thing that ran into her. _Mutants, Shredder just won't let anyone get away!_ Olivia tries to slip on her brass knuckles but she has three "fingers" now instead of five. "God damn it!"

….

The Turtles just got done saving the world with the Mighty Mutanimals, no big deal. "Hey everyone be quiet, I think I heard something." Mikey loudly whispered. Everyone stops what they are doing, but they don't hear anything. "Mikey, the humans are back so it's probably them" Leo states. "Which gives us more of a reason to get back to the…um…. Do we head back to the lair?" Donnie asked.

The others continue the conversation about where they are staying but Mikey knew he heard something. _Fine, I'll go look for myself._

Mikey is running towards where he heard the noise. _What if it is Shredder?! Or a human! Or another mutant from dimension X! I guess I'll find ou… _"Humph!" _Ow! What hit me?_

Someone ran into him but hurried into the darkness. He hears that person breathing and looks to where it was coming from, but since they were hiding in the dark he couldn't see them. "God damn it!" The figure curses. "Look, if you don't stop coming after me Shredder, I will end you!" _What?! _"Um, what?" Mikey asks. The figure growls and steps out of the light. "Uh, I'm not the Shredder, dude…uh…dudette." He smiles but she just glares. "No duh, but you work for him…wait…are you one of the turtles that Shredder is fighting?" Olivia asks. "Yep, Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey." Mikey sticks out his hand to her. A low growl leaves her mouth but she reluctantly shakes his hand.

"Wait, are you fighting against the Shredder?" He asks. Olivia just nods. But Mikey is a little confused, "then why are you wearing The Foot Clan symbol?"

"Is this a game of twenty questions or something!? I was in The Foot Clan, but rushed into a decision that got me turned into this!" She gestures to herself. "Now anything else you wanna know?" Mikey nods, "What's your name?"

…

"Where is that idiot?!" Raph growls. "I can't believe he just walked off, like how dumb are you Mikey?" After like five minutes of searching, Raph hears Mikey, talking to someone? He runs but slows down when he gets closer to his target. He sees Mikey, talking to a girl. A mutant girl. A beautiful mutant girl.

"Mikey! What are you doing talking to The Foot! Looks like someone is following in the footsteps of Leo." Raph shouts, making Mikey jump and Olivia get into a fighting stance, growling.

"And you better get outta here now before I make ya!" Raph snaps at Olivia. This makes Olivia smirk a little to herself._ Tough guy, huh. You're gonna regret this. _"Who do you think you're talking to, hothead?" She growls. This surprises Raph. "Uh excuse me?" Olivia smiles, "That's quite alright, hothead. Now run along, we were having a conversation."

_Who does this chick think she is?! _"Listen, kitty, get outta here," Raph spins his sai, "before I make ya!" But once again, Olivia smiles, "Pssh, you can't fight me. I can beat you with only my feet, with a blindfold on." "Is that a challenge?" Raph glares.

"Guys stop! Don't fight!" Mikey pleads. "Don't worry Mikey; I won't hurt her… at least, not too bad." Raph smirks. Olivia is putting on her blindfold and having Mikey tie her hands behind her back, "Okay let's do this, hothead."

Raph charges at Olivia, but she easily dodges to the side, kicking him on the back of his shell, making him face plant. "Ha, you really are weak!" She laughs, but Raph sweeps her feet from under her. "Ha, look who's weak now kitty." This makes Olivia a little mad. She stands up and dodges his attacks with much grace, and she gets plenty of kicks in. But Raph blocks a kick and is about to punch her in her face when he freezes.

"Hey! Why can't I move?!" He roars. "Gahh!" Olivia screams, holding her head. She looks around and sees Raph struggling to move and Mikey rushing to her, but he is too slow. She falls to the ground as the blurry world around her spins into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Olivia starts to stir in the bed. _Where am I? Am I kidnapped!? You've gotta be kidding me! And why does my head hurt so badly? _"Urgh…" she groans, "Where am I?" She looks around and sees pipes running along the ceiling. "And what is that smell? Wait… am I in the sewers?!" She practically screams.

…

The turtles hear a scream come from Donnie's lab. "Oh joy, princess is awake." Raph sighs. Mikey immediately gets up and cries out in joy, "YAY! Let's go say hi!"

The four turtles get up and start heading towards the screaming leopard. But when they open the door the screaming stops, and it gets too quiet. "Where am I? Tell me now!" Olivia demands. "Listen, ma'am, let us explain…" Donnie starts but gets cut off. "No, you listen, "ma'am"! If you don't tell me where I am right now, I swear you will never see your left leg again!" "Wow, anger issues much?" Raph gins, and then rewarded with a glare from Olivia. "Oh, you up for round, hot-head freak!" She grins.

"Who you calling freak? Have you seen yourself?!" Raph half laughs. But there was no response. Olivia just looked down at the floor. "Nice going, Raph." Leo whispers. Raph just growls and crosses his arms. "Hey, Olivia! It's Mikey, you remember right?" Mikey asks and smiles. Olivia looks up at him and can't help grinning at him. "Hi, Mikey. Now please tell me where I am."

"You're in our home! In the sewers!" He spreads his arms out gesturing everywhere. Olivia makes a disgusted face, which makes Mikey laugh. "Hey, it's not as bad as it sounds. Here I'll give you a tour!" That got the other's attention. "We can't show her around our secret lair, Mikey. She is wearing something of The Foot Clan! Shredder is probably tracking her down now!" Raph says angrily. "Hey, she isn't bad, I promise!" "Oh you "promise" that just makes things one hundred times better huh!?"

"What is going on in here?" Splinter asks, slamming his cane on the floor. _Whoa, Hamato Yoshi! It's really him! _"Hamato Yoshi," Olivia stands up and bows, "it is an honor to meet you, sir." Splinter rubs his beard and asks, "And who are you, dear child?" _Tell him your story! Wait no, mother said never to tell anyone the whole story._ "I am Olivia Dalton; I was in one of the highest ranks in The Foot Clan, and well…. Shredderismybiologicaldad." She whispers quickly. "Huh?" the turtles say in unison. "Nothing, never mind. I told you everything you need to know. Can I leave now?" She states quickly. "Uhmm, may I ask how you met my sons?" She nods and tells them about how she ran into Mikey.

"But why did you want to get away from Shredder? Did he hurt you?" Mikey asks. This made Olivia laugh hard, too hard. "Well, he tried. But I tried to…um…kill him, but it didn't work. Then they threw me into mutagen and I came out as this. But… when I came out my head started pounding and then, it was like I had telecanisa or something!" Olivia claims. "You mean telekinesis?" Donnie asks. She shots daggers at him, "Whatever! But it also happened when I was fighting Raph on the roof."

"That's why Raph couldn't move!" Mikey states. Olivia just nods, "The worst part is that I don't even know what I look like. I know I'm a snow leopard of some sort, but that's it."

But she doesn't look bad. Olivia is a gorgeous mutant, but if they told her, she wouldn't believe it. "Do you want a mirror, so you can see yourself?" Splinter asks. Olivia nods and stands up. "Here," Mikey gave her a mirror. She hesitated, but looked into the mirror. "Oh my gosh!" she whispers. "Olivia, don't freak out you look…" Mikey starts, but Olivia cuts him off. "I look… amazing!" she says excitedly, "Way better than I did before! Pssh, don't know why I was so upset." Everyone looked at her with the most confused face they have ever done.

"So, can I leave?" Olivia smiles. Raph huffs a breath, "Where are you gonna go, kitty? You worked for Shredder, so you can't go back." Olivia gave him a no-duh-genius looked and said, "I'm staying with someone else."

…

"Look, Jose just…no listen to… shut up! I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Tamryn yells and hangs up her phone. _Gah, where is Olivia! She should be back by now?_ After about a minute, she heard a knocking on her window. "Olivia?" she asks. "Yeah, it's me. But when I come inside, don't freak out ok?" Olivia whispers. "Okay?" Tamryn agrees.

Olivia walks in and Tamryn just stares at her. Saying nothing. "Please, don't freak out!" Olivia begs. But Tamryn just starts laughing, really hard. "Oh my gosh! How dumb can you get, Olivia! Ha-ha, man I need to breath." Tamryn says. "What is that suppose to mean?" Olivia glares, crossing her arms. "Well, you always told me about how people got mutated and I didn't think you were that dumb. So, what the hell did you do wrong this time?" Tamryn smiles.

Olivia and Tamryn have been best friends for about three years. And they share many similar qualities; they both hate people, both eat (a lot), and both are super smart. Olivia explained what happened, but left out the turtle stuff. "So, how's it going with Jose and Henry?" Olivia asks.

"It's horrible! They text me 24-7 about how I'm so beautiful and a whole other load of bullshit! Gosh, I'm glad it's since the Kranng thing happened, there is no school." Olivia nods, "Same here. Hey, um Tamryn, since you didn't freak out about seeing me, I want you to meet my new friends."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys just wanted to apologize for not writing, school was intense this week but now I have two weeks of spring break so yay!**

Chapter Four

"Where is she?!" Shredder demands. Rahzar, Fishface, and Tigerclaw look down at the ground in failure. "We couldn't find her scent, Master Shredder. But if you…" Tigerclaw got cut off. "Enough! I am done with your excuses! Just tell me how the mind control serum is going." Shredder says, trying to calm down. "It's going great, Master. Stockman said it will be ready soon." Fishface states. Shredder just nods. "Leave me" he says. They nodded and left.

"With this serum I will get Olivia to work for me. Along with some others." Shredder says to himself, laughing.

…

"So, when can I meet them?" Tamryn asks, clearly excited. "Well, it isn't that easy. They are…shy. And don't wanna talk to new people. So I'll talk to them about it, then I'll tell you what they say." Olivia says calmly. "Are they human? Are they nice? Ohhh, are they cute?!" Tamryn asks practically jumping. Olivia just smiles and says, "They are all extremely attractive…wait not even, they are hot! Like really hot."

Tamryn was about to say something when she heard someone calling her name. "Tamryn! Is that you?!" Asks the person. Olivia quickly hides so the person doesn't see her. "Jose." She groans. "Are you alright? You haven't been answering my text and what you said last night; I think you thought you were talking to someone else. Because we were meant to be Tamryn!" Jose states, not even taking a breather. Tamryn just rolls her eyes, "Look Jose…" she gets cut off by Jose. "Do you hear that? It sounds like people talking…in the sewers!" he says, freaked out. This made Olivia gasps. She immediately texted Tamryn to tell her not to let him go into the sewers, but it was too late.

'Oh boy,' Olivia thought.

…

"Mikey, why do you watch this stupid show, anyway?" Raph asks half annoyed. "Because it's awesome," Mikey sates with a cheeky smile. "Hey do you guys here that?" Leo asks pointing towards the noise. They all nod and get their weapons out.

…

"You just knocked him out!" Tamryn says trying to hold back a laugh. "What was I suppose to do?! I couldn't let him wonder around down here!" Olivia states loudly, "And it felt really nice to hit him on the back of the head…with a pipe."

The two teenagers laugh loudly for what felt like forever. But then they went quiet.

"Who's there?" Someone from a different tunnel asks. Olivia knew who it was, but Tamryn doesn't. "Hey, hid over there," Olivia whispers to Tamryn. She nods and hides.

"I said who's there?" The voice asks again. "Uhhh, hey guys, what's up?" Olivia asks trying to play it cool. "Olivia!" Mikey says in excitement and runs over to her, "What are you doing here?" Olivia smiles at his reaction to seeing her, "Oh, you know…stuff."

"What kind of stuff, huh? Does it have to do with that body laying right there?" Raph asks, irritated. Olivia looks down at Jose's body, "Uh, no. He was like this when I got here." They all give her a confused look, "Then why is there a pipe in your hand?" Leo asks, looking at the pipe. Olivia just glares at them, "Look! This is my…my…brother! And I come down here to find him knocked out! How do you think I feel?!" Olivia exclaims, fake crying.

Jose groans a little, as if he was going to wake up, but Olivia kicks him with the side of her foot. "Rightttt," Raph says, rolling his eyes. "Look, can you just help me get him to the surface, please?" Olivia asks. "Of course!" Mikey jumps and the others come to help to.

But when they had their backs turned, Tamryn came out of her hiding spot at looks at the people in front of her. "Woah," she says a little too loud. 'Oh no" she thinks. The turtles turn to her with their weapons out towards her while Olivia face palms. "Why can't you just listen for one time, Tamryn!?" she groans. "Hey! You didn't tell me your friends were turtles!" Tamryn says back to her. "You never asked." Olivia says, smirking. "Hey! Who is this?!" Raph says, practically furious.

"Tamryn, this is Mikey, Raph, Leo, and Donnie. Guys, this is my best friend Tamryn." Olivia says. "Dude! I wanna be a mutant now!" Tamryn exclaims. "Why would you want that?" Donnie asks. "Well, Olivia is a mutant and is like, beautiful. And you guys are like more attractive then more than 90% of people at our school!" Tamryn says in envy. "Hey, weirdo. Were mutants, were not suppose to be attractive. Were freaks." Raph says, glaring at both Tamryn and Olivia.

"Ah, poor Raphie can't take a compliment," Olivia says in a baby tone. Raph rolls his eyes, "Just get out of here, alright." Olivia scoffs, and take Tamryn's arm so they can leave. "Bye, Mikey!" Olivia says waving.

"Bye!" Mikey waves. Raph just glares at him, "I still don't trust her, or her friend." Leo and Donnie nod and the turtles leave back to the lair.

"So, now what do we do about him?" Tamryn asks, looking at Jose. "Leave him?" Olivia shrugs. Tamryn nods with an evil smirk on her face. The two girls leave Jose in the dark alley, alone.

Or so they thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Ow my head," Jose says to himself. He looks around and sees that he isn't in the sewers or alleyway like he thought he would be. He is in what looks like a lab, like mad scientist lab. "Where am I?" He asked out loud. At first he didn't hear anything back, than he saw them. A scary dog like thing, a giant fish with robot legs, a tiger with a lot of guns and an eye patch, a hideous fly man, a warthog wearing a purple and black suit, a extremely terrifying rhinoceros, and someone in a metal suit.

"Hey where am I?" Jose asked again. But the seven things just looked at each other and some smiled. The one in the metal suit walks towards Jose, "Tell us all you know about Olivia Dalton, now!" His voice makes Jose jump, "I don't know who you're talking about. I never knew an Olivia." The animals around him just growl at him, "We saw you near her, talking to her friend." The metal suit man roars. Jose looks up at him, "You mean Tamryn! I know Tamryn, were practically dating. I was with her, like you said, and we were talking. But I don't know an Olivia."

The warthog laughs at what Jose just said, "Ha! You think that you and that girl are dating! Ha! You have a better chance with a…" He got cut off by the metal man shooting knifes out of his suit, "Enough! So, you know this Tamryn girl, the girl who was with Olivia. Tell us everything you know about her. That includes where she lives. But if you don't," he puts his knifes to Jose's neck, "You will face painful consequences."

"But, I love Tamryn. I can't hurt her," Jose begins. "Oh we won't hurt her, we promise." The robot fish smiles. Jose nods and starts to tell them everything he knows.

…

"Well Tamryn, I think I need to go talk to the turtles because…well…they probably don't trust me now. And I need them too." Olivia explains. "But why can't I come? Won't it be better if I do?" Tamryn asks. Olivia shakes her head quickly, "No that would make it worse, like way worse. Look Tamryn, I'll see you later ok? Bye!" Olivia waves as she leaves out the window and onto the rooftop.

"Yeah, ok," Tamryn says to no one and sits on her couch to watch TV. "This is dumb; I should be able to see them again. I want to meet them again." She says to herself.

"Don't worry. You'll see them again, when they come to rescue you." A voice says from behind her. Before Tamryn can react, the mysteries people put tape on her mouth and turn her to see them. 'The warthog and rhino guy! Olivia told me about them!' she thinks to herself. Tamryn tries to quickly hit speed dial so Olivia would come to help when the animals were turned but it didn't work. They took her phone as it was ringing.

"Oh, dialing the person we were just gonna call. Thank you very much," the warthog smiles as he takes Tamryn's phone away and pus it up to his ear.

…

The turtles were sitting on the couch type thing in the liar and watching "Crognard The Barbarian". But they were also talking. "Guys! Are you seriously going to trust Olivia and her friend! She worked for the foot!" Raph begin. "Raph, I get what you're saying about Olivia. But I don't think we have to worry about her friend. Her friend wasn't in the foot clan and we probably won't have anything to do with her. Alright?" Leo states. "And her name was Tamryn. But why can't we trust Olivia?! She awesome!" Mikey says excitedly. Raph rolls his eyes, "That's only because you like her. Like how Donnie likes April. So of course you would trust her."

"I don't like Olivia like that!" Mikey argues but is also blushing. "Well Raph, if were gonna talk about crushes. Why don't you tell us why you kept looking at Tamryn the whole we were down there?" Leo questions with a smirk. Raph shots a glare at him, making both Leo and Mikey laugh. "Awe, Raphie is blushing!" Mikey jokes, making Raph get up and start to walk away. But before he was out of the room, Olivia busted in, sounding completely out of breathe. "Guys…you have…to…help me." She says in between breathes.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" Leo asks. "Tamryn…is in…trouble! Shredder has her!" She says, gaining her breath back. That caught everyone's attention. "Look, I know you guys don't trust me and stuff but please! She is my best friend and I can't take all of them by myself!" Olivia pleads.

"Why don't you just use your freaky mind powers to rescue her?" Raph asks in a snobby voice. Olivia glares at him but can't stop herself from falling to the ground crying. "I can't! I don't know how to yet! And I'm scared I might hurt Tamryn!" Olivia sobs. Mikey runs over to her and sits next to her. "Olivia, don't cry. I'll help you!" He smiles at her. She looks at him and smiles back, "Thank you Mikey."

"Well, if Mikey is going, I'm going." Donnie says while walking over to Olivia. Making her smile even more. Leo also agrees and walks over to Olivia. The four of them look at Raph, who is still standing where he was. "Fine! I'll go with you, but only because I'll get to hurt some people!" He states walking over to the others. Olivia stands up and looks at all of them, "Good, now let's go save Tamryn!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Tamryn sat tied up in a weird room with the metal guy sitting in a large chair. _This must be his main room of this liar. _All the freaky mutants were standing around her, but so was someone else. This specific person was standing right next to her. "I can't believe you did that Jose!" she whispered angrily to him. "Look Tamryn I'm so sorry, but they said they weren't going to hurt you, which they didn't. And all they wanted was your friend so I figured it was the right thing to do." Jose whispered back to her.

Tamryn gave him a look of complete disgust, "How is this the right thing to do? How dare you think it's ok to give up my friend! How do you think you are, Jose?!" The metal guy stood up and started walking towards her. _What was his name again? Ummmm…Shredder! That's what it was! _

"Your friend should be showing up soon," Shredder growls as walking even closer towards her. "She will get here, and kick all of your asses!" Tamryn spit back at him. He sends a deadly glare at her and puts his blades to her neck, "Watch your tongue, girl. Maybe if I hurt you, Olivia will come faster." This made Tamryn go wide eyed. _Oh no, hurry Olivia!_

"Hey Shredder!" Olivia says jumping down from the large windows, "Looking for me?" Shredder gets up out of Tamryn's face and walks to Olivia. "You came alone? You seriously thought you could fight off my henchmen and I alone?" Shredder laughed. Olivia gave a fake smirk, "Ah Shredder, are you scared? That's why you need your lousy henchmen to back you up."

Shredder growled and started to attack her immediately. Olivia smiled and started dodging his hits, but she didn't throw any punches or kicks. She blocked and blocked everything he threw at her._ Come on, Shredder. Bring in your henchmen._ Very soon after she thought that she heard someone running towards her. The rhino. She jumped out of the way and used his own momentum to crash him into some of the other henchmen._ Come on guys hurry!_

…

"Do we go yet?" Mikey asked. "No, Mikey! We have to wait until all of the henchmen go after Olivia." Leo said firmly to Mikey. "Ok guys, remember stealth! Don't make a sound, just untie the girl and get her out of here." Leo said.

The Turtles slipped in the room as soon as all the henchmen started going after Olivia. They ran quickly and quietly to Olivia's friend, Tamryn. Leo put his finger to his mouth so that Tamryn doesn't draw attention to them. They untie her and start for the exit when someone yells for them to stop. "God damn it Jose!" Tamryn whispered to herself.

…

Olivia was fighting off the henchmen and Shredder. Well not really fighting, more like barely dodging and getting her butt kicked. _Hurry guys, how long does it take? _But in the middle of their fight they hear someone yell, "Come back here!" _Jose!_ We all turned to see the turtles and Tamryn running to the exit. Bebop and Rocksteady immediately run towards them. "Guys look out!" Olivia yells but isn't fast enough.

Rocksteady full on rams into the turtles. Raph grabs Tamryn before she was stepped on by the rhino. "Hurry and get out of here, now!" Raph says to her. She nods her head and starts for the exit.

Olivia already took out Rahzar and Fishface, so she was working on Tigerclaw. "Say goodnight, child!" Tigerclaw says with one of his guns pointed towards Olivia. But the bullet never came. "Booyakasha!" Mikey yells swinging his nun chucks at Tigerclaw. Olivia stands up and helps him fight off Tigerclaw. "Thank you, Mikey." Olivia smiles. He grins back at her, "No probl…" Tigerclaw punched him square in the stomach and kicked him face first into a wall.

"No! Mikey!" Everyone yelled at the same time. At that moment, everyone just went beast on whoever they were fighting. Olivia ran over to Mikey and knelt next to him. "Come on Mikey, wake up! Your ok, just come on!" she said shaking him trying to wake him up. "Raph! We have to get him out of here!" Olivia yelled to Raph.

Raph ran over to Mikey and Olivia and picked up Mikey. But he didn't make any eye contact with Olivia. "Come on, let's get out of here!" Leo yelled at loud. No one disagreed. They threw down some smoke bombs and disappeared.

…

Everyone was in the liar except Tamryn and Olivia. Olivia said she would take Tamryn home. "Master, Mikey's hurt!" Raph yelled through the liar. Splinter came running in, "Put him on the couch." The turtles laid Mikey on the couch so Splinter can look at him. "He'll be ok. Now tell me, what happened?!"

"Guys! Is he ok? Will he wake up?" Olivia ran into the liar and immediately started asking questions. Raph stood up glaring and walked over to her. "Get out of here!" Olivia just tries to run past him but he stops her. "Let me go! I have to see if he is ok?!" She squirmed in his hold. "Don't you get this is your fault! He would be ok if you wouldn't have distracted him during the fight!"

"Look I didn't mean to get him hurt! It could have happened to anyone!"

"No it wouldn't have! If you wouldn't have come here to get your lousy friend out of trouble, none of this would have happened!"

"Raphael! That is enough!" Splinter yells.

"No it isn't! This is all her fault! She got Mikey injured. Her and her stupid friend!"

Olivia just stood there, frozen. She was so upset and so angry at the same time. But she was also feeling guilty, which made her angrier. Angry at Raph or angry at herself, she didn't really know. She just knew she was angry. "It wasn't my fault!" she yelled. Everyone was freaking out, not because of her screaming, but because they were all floating off the ground. Everything in the room was floating off the ground, and Olivia's eyes were pitch black.

This odd loss of gravity only lasted a few seconds before Olivia fell to the ground.

Not moving.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It has been about two hours since they got back from the fight and Mikey is awake and fine. But Olivia is still in her coma type thing.

"Is she going to be okay?" Mikey asked, not leaving her side. Raph growls and gets in Mikey's face, "You need to understand that she is the reason you got hurt! So I don't think you should be in here, she might hurt you again."

"No, I'm not leaving. Olivia didn't get me hurt, she would never hurt me!"

"Mikey, she fought us the first night we met her!"

"No, you did."

Mikey said the last statement with the rudest voice he could do. Raph didn't answer, he just walked out of the room.

Mikey looked back at Olivia and smiled. And he saw that Olivia started to flicker her eyes open.

…

Raph came bursting out of were Olivia was "asleep". The others and Splinter were talking about something. "Raph come here." Leo says. Raph walks over to hear the conversation.

"Okay my sons, I think that we need to bring Olivia's friend down here. She just got kidnapped and Olivia is unable to go and stay with her." The boys nodded and asked, "Who is going to get her?"

"Donnie! Get in here!" Mikey yelled from where Olivia was staying. Donnie hurries and goes to the room.

"Raph, I think you should go. I'll stay here and watch over everything." Leo says. Raph nods and heads for the streets.

…

"Man Olivia said she would come back here. Did she get hurt?! Wait, she is probably just hanging with the turtles without me." Tamryn said the last part in a snobby voice. Then she heard a knocking on her window. "Finally!" she yells and walks to the window. Only it isn't Olivia outside.

"Raph?" she asked. She could tell by the way he was standing that he was upset. "Hey, why don't you come in? My parents are…" she doesn't finish her sentence; she just looks at the ground. Raph come into the house and notices her new mood.

"What happened to your parents?" he asked. She leads him to the couch so they could talk. "I don't really know. I thought that they would be back after the Kraang disappeared, but I couldn't find them."

"That doesn't make any sense. We freed all of the captured people in Dimension X."

"Than maybe they were…" she didn't finish her sentence and Raph didn't need her to.

"So, why did you come here to my house anyway?"

"Well, we figured it would be best if you stayed in the liar since you just got kidnapped and stuff."

Tamryn was about to respond when her phone started ringing. She looked at the name and groan before answering. (The bolded is the other person on the phone.)

"Hello?"

**"Hey, beautiful."**

"What do you want Henry?"

**"I thought we could hang out sometime, maybe tonight?"**

"I'm busy."

Henry sighed over dramatically, **"Whatever, I'm too depressed to hang out anyway."**

"Why are you depressed?"

**"Nothing, I'm fine."**

Tamryn puts the phone on mute and says to Raph, "I hate that! I hate when they say they are sad and when you ask why they don't tell you! It's like saying 'hey I heard the funniest joke' then not saying what it is!" Then she puts the phone off of mute and begins talking to Henry again.

But Raph didn't say anything, he just watched her. Not a creepy way, but just saw how she reacted to stuff. _She has an attitude, but not as bad as Olivia's. And she is kinda cute…no! Don't do that! She is a human, Raph!_

Tamryn hangs up the phone and rubs her temples, "He is so annoying." She then gets up to go pack a bag for her little "vacation".

…

Once Mikey saw her eyes flicker open, he practically jumped in excitement. But when Olivia opened her eyes and looked around, she looked terrified.

"Hey, Olivia, it's ok. You're safe." Mikey said calmly. Olivia looked at him and memories filled her eyes.

She saw Mikey help fight Tigerclaw. But then she saw him get hurt. Than it went to Raph yelling at her about it being her fault. All of these memories replayed in her mind over and over and over again.

"I'm sorry!" She says loudly than breaking out into sobs. Mikey was a little token back, "What are you sorry about?" Olivia still sobbed when she answered his question, "I g-got you h-hurt."

Mikey shakes his head and tries to calm her down, "No, Olivia you didn't. It wasn't your fault. Raph was just upset that I got hurt."

Hearing him say Raph made new memories come into her mind. She saw Raph calling her a freak and all the other bad stuff he says. Also when he said bad stuff about Tamryn. All of that replayed in her mind and got louder and louder, practically screaming in her ear. She put her hands over her ears.

Mikey saw this and tried to calm her down, "Olivia, its okay. It is okay. Donnie! Get in here!" She looks up at him but doesn't see Mikey. She sees Shredder. He is laughing at her, putting his knifes to her throat. She looks around and sees normally humans surrounding her saying, "Freak! Mutant! Ugly! Monster!" Those four words repeated and repeated. And Shredder kept laughing and laughing.

"Ahhh!" Olivia screams. She puts her hands above her head, making everything pulled to the walls like magnets. "I'm not a monster!" she screams with her eyes closed. She opens them and sees Mikey, terrified. She put her arms down and everything went back to their spots. Olivia fell to her knees and looked at her hands. Mikey runs over to her but hesitates when he gets really close, but he sits across from her, waited for her to do something.

Olivia hurried and threw her arms around Mikey, crying heavily. Mikey hugs her back and lets her cry on his shoulder.

"I am a monster."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Olivia and Tamryn shared the extra bedroom in the turtle's liar. That didn't bother them at all, it was like a really long sleepover.

"Sooooo, how's it going with Mikey?" Tamryn asked with a smirk. This made Olivia blush. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hah! You are a terrible liar, Olivia-girl."

"Remember what happened last night? I almost killed Mikey, Tamryn."

"He doesn't hold it against you."

"I almost killed him! And he is a turtle and I am a leopard, Tamryn. He won't ever like me like that. Can we please change the subject?"

Tam run nods and the girls start talking about what normal teenagers talk about. Except the fact that school hasn't started up again. And if it did, Olivia obviously couldn't go.

"I am going to go talk to Donnie." Olivia says as she gets up to leave the room. She walks through the living room where Mikey, Raph, and Leo were sitting as watching TV. She didn't say anything, if she did Raph would just look at her like she was a monster. Which she was. So Olivia quietly walks by them and into Donnie's lab.

"Hey Donnie,"

"Oh Olivia, hey. Are you ready to learn more about your mutation and powers?"

Olivia just gives a fake excited smile with nervous eyes. Donnie gives her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, were aren't doing anything that'll kill you." Olivia gave him a fake 'oh thank goodness' look, "Oh that's mighty kind of you Donnie."

Donnie gets a needle ready to draw Olivia's blood. She looks at the needle and tenses up. _I hate needles! _Donnie holds her arm and quickly takes her blood. _Oh that wasn't bad at all. _

"Ok I'm going to study your blood so why don't you tell me what powers you have discovered about yourself so far."

Olivia nods, "Well first I was able to control people like control move them around. Then when I got mad at Raph I floated up in the air along with everything else. Than last week I pushed everything in the rom against the wall like the walls were magnets."

While she was listing her powers, Donnie was looking at her blood in a microscope. He could see that the color of her cells were different than the other mutants. Her blood cells were a dark orange. Strange.

"Well it seems like there was something in the mutagen that mutated you. Buy I don't know what."

"Ok, so about my powers?"

"Well I say you should practice them and learn to control them. It can be very useful in fighting."

Right after that Leo called out, "Training time!" Olivia looks at Donnie, "I'll wait here for you."

"No come on, training will be good for you just don't use your powers, okay?"

Olivia nods nervously and follows Donnie into the dojo. Raph gave her a dirty look and turned away from her. Tamryn was sitting next to the tree, motioning Olivia to come sit by her. Olivia walks over to her than sits next to her.

"Oh I love watching people fight!"

"They are ninjas, so it isn't like a petty school fight."

Tamryn rolled her eyes and the two girls were quiet once the turtles started to get into a fighting stance. They watched as the turtles fought, Mikey to Donnie and Raph to Leo. They were good but Olivia was able to tell every move they were going to do. But then again, she did almost defeat Shredder.

Olivia got up and walked over to Splinter. He noticed her presents, "Hello Olivia."

"Hey, Splinter. So I was wondering if you could… you know… train me?"

"Hmmm, I will. But I would like to see how good you are. You said you almost took down Shredder correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I think you should try taking on both Raphael and Leonardo."

Olivia nodded. _That sounds fair. _Once the turtles finished their match, Splinter called them over. "I would like for both Raphael and Leonardo to train against Olivia. Raph groaned loudly and Olivia sent him daggers in return.

"Um Master Splinter, is it fair that both of us fight her?"

"Let's just see how this goes."

They all got into the fighting stance. And once they are told to start, they go full out. Leonardo with the katana, Raph with the sai, and Olivia with her new custom fitted brass knuckles. Leo swung at her but she easily dodged and kicked him in the stomach. Raph tried to get her in the back while she was busy with Leo, but as she kicked Leo, she turned and grabbed Raph's arm and flipped him into Leo. Hard. Leo was down but Raph was still fighting.

"I'm going to love doing this." He said as he was spinning his sai. Olivia gave him an 'I don't care' look which got him upset. He ran after her and everything felt like it was in slow motion. Olivia turned counterclockwise right as Raph was going to punch her, than she quickly spun three times in the air and kicked Raph in the back of his shell. He went down.

"Impressive Olivia. You are a powerful fighter and it would be a honor to teach you what I know."

"Thank you, Splinter. Or… um… Master splinter."  
Olivia and the turtles bowed and were dismissed.

"Woah Olivia! That's why you're my best friend." Tamryn put her arm around Olivia.

Mikey walked up to Olivia, "Hey Olivia."

_Awkward! _"Hi, Mikey."

"You did great today. Like Splinter said, you are a powerful fighter."

Olivia blushed slightly and smiled, "Thanks."

"Do you like video games? Cause we have like a lot!"

"I've never played any video game but Halo with Tamryn."

Mikey smiled excitingly, "Well guess what? We have Halo, so you wanna play?"

Olivia nodded and gave a genuine smile. That was the first one in a while. Mikey takes Olivia's arm and pulls her to the couch and gets the game ready. Ralph was sitting on the couch and Tamryn sat next to him.

"Hi Raph."

Raph felt himself starting to blush so grabbed a comic book and put his noise in it and tried to play it cool. "Oh… um… hey. Tamryn right?"

Tamryn nods and smiles at him before turning to watch the war unveiling on the TV screen. _She has such a pretty smile… no! Raph stop! _He rolled up the comic book and hit his head, which Tamryn noticed.

"You okay there?" She said between laughs. "Oh yeah…I just…I…um… who's winning?"

"Me!" Olivia yelled while viciously pressing buttons.

"No way! BOOYAKASHA! Oh no! Noooo!" Mikey cried.

"Victory!"

Raph watched how well Mikey and Olivia got along and how well Tamryn did too. _Maybe these girls aren't so bad._

**Happy Easter my readers! Now I know nothing big is happening yet but things will start to build up quick.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have one more week of break and I have decided to do an update every day for the rest of my break. So enjoy!**

Chapter Nine

"Okay guys, it's time for patrol." Leo calls to everyone.

"Oh patrol! That sounds cool, I'll go get my shoes!" Tamryn said excitingly. The turtles gave her a confused look. "Um, patrol is for ninjas only, Tamryn." Leo tries to explain.

Olivia just burst out into laughter. "Yeah, hahaha, have fun here only, Tamryn."

"You not going either, kitty." Raph sneered.

"Wait, what?!"

Now Tamryn was breaking out into laughter,

"Why can't I go? I'm a ninja!"

"But we can't exactly trust you, kitty. So we can't take you with us." Raph says matter-of-factly.

With that, the turtles left the liar. Olivia was stomping around, planning. "Get your shoes on, Tamryn."

"Are we going to go on their patrol?"

"Nope. We are going on our own patrol. Now get your shoes on."

…

The turtles were jumping on the rooftops looking for any crime to stop.

"We should have took Olivia because…" Mikey tries to explain.

"Why? Because you like her, huh? We already have two lovesick members we don't need another one."

Mikey was about the respond but they heard the kranng below in an alley. "The kranng, let's get them." The turtles jump down and began fighting the kranng. It was going well before all the kranng fell to the ground and the brains were unable to leave the robot body.

…

Olivia had Tamryn on her back while she was running rooftops. She stops because she say the turtles fighting the kranng.

"Let's see how my powers work with alien robots."

Olivia concentrates and is able to make the kranng fall to the ground and make the brain unable to escape. Ot as all working fine before some kranng came up behind them.

"The unknown strangers in this place are in a place where the strangers should not be."

_Great! _The kranng grab them and start dragging them into a portal. Olivia was trying to use her powers but it wasn't working. Tamryn was… well.

"You better let me go you alien creeps. I will hurt you so…"

…

After the kranng stopped moving, the turtles heard screaming from the rooftop above. The run up and see Olivia and Tamryn being captured by the kramng.

"Are you serious?! We told you to stay at the liar."

"And I told Shredder I was loyal to him, things don't always goes the way people say."

"The ones known as the turtles are now in the place known as the place where the strangers are."

The turtles fight off the kranng and try to get Olivia and Tamryn freed. But the kranng opened a portal and was trying to throw Olivia in.

"Ahhh, guyssssss…" Olivia was thrown into the portal.

"Olivia!" Mikey yells but a kranng bot kicks him away from the portal. And falls to the alley. Donnie than runs after him.

Ralph was fighting a lot of kranng when one of them falls into him and makes him fall through the portal.

"Raphhhh!"

...

Raph looked around and saw Olivia looking around. _Am I seriously stuck here with her?! _"Where are we?" he asked. Olivia turns to him, "how am I supposed to know? There isn't exactly a sign to tell us where we are."

Raph glares at her, "why do I get stuck here with you. At of all people!" Right after that they heard kranng coming their way. Olivia takes Raph's arm and pulls him into a different room. "We have to find a way out of here." Olivia says looking around for an exit. Raph began looking around too, "well I know we aren't in Dimension X because if we were, we wouldn't be breathing."

Olivia just nods at him and looks out a window type thing. "I think we are in TCRI." Raph walked over to her and looked out the window. "Your right. Can we just break out of this window?" Olivia shrugs and stares off into space.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well, there has to be something going on here since this is where the kranng were going to take Tamryn and I. I'm going to look in these boxes to try and see if I can figure out what they are planning."

"Are you serious? We should just get out of here. We just took down the kranng, why are they still here?"

"Maybe not all the kranng left. There are thousands of them, maybe not all of them got transported away. So I'm going to look around."

Ralph groans and follows her silently. The heard the door open so Raph tackled Olivia down and they hid behind a box.

"Kranng, have you started…" The kranng kept talking but didn't say anything important. They were working on the computer thing when the brains flew out of their bodies.

"Ok, watch the door. I'll check out the computer.

Raph walked over to the door and leaned against the wall. _What if she is helping the kranng. Shredder did team up with them before. _"Why don't you just attack us already?"

Olivia stopped what she was doing and turned to him, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what. Why aren't you just going to attack us yet, what are you waiting for?"

"I'm not going to attack you guys. I'm not working for Shredder and I never was."

"Hah, right! So you were just in the Foot Clan for fun?"

"I hate Shredder and I wouldn't think of attacking you guys, I need your guys help."

"Help with what? Taking down the Shredder, so you can attack us after?!"

"No! I'm not going to attack you!"

"Why are you so against Shredder anyway? Why work for him if you never liked him?"

"I don't have to tell you anything about me."

"Why, scared? Scared that we will find out you wanted to attack us all…"

"Shredder is my dad! Okay! He is my dad, technically."

Raph freezes, "What do you mean your dad. Splinter never said anything about Shredder having kids."

"Shredder doesn't even know I'm his daughter. To try and make Tang Shen jealous and make her love him, Oroku Saki got with an American woman named Brianna, my mom. Brianna got pregnant but Oroku Saki didn't care. He just wanted Tang Shen, so you know how he killed her and burned the house and stuff. Well m Brianna found out about this and how he stole the child, Miwa, and was upset. She moved to America when she was three months pregnant and had me. She had me trained since I was six so I could defeat Shredder. That's why I hate Shredder. And I would never attack you guys. You guys are cool, funny, and ninjas. That's like the perfect friends.

Raph was frozen. He didn't expect that. "Olivia, I'm sorry. Sorry for accusing you of wanting to attack us.

"It's ok, I understand where you are coming from. I wouldn't trust me either."

"But, you are pretty cool, Olivia. I guess. And you never did try to hurt us, huh, no wonder Mikey likes you."

Olivia looks at him with a straight face, "Mikey likes me? He doesn't hate me because I almost killed him?"

"No way, he doesn't hold grudges. Why, do you like him back?"

Olivia turns away blushing, "What about you, tough-guy. It's pretty obvious you like Tamryn."

"What?! No I…I would never… how did you know?"

"You told me. Just now. And it's cool, Tamryn thinks you're hot."

…

"Do you think they are okay?" Tamryn asked Leo

"I don't know. Let's wait here and see if they text us and tell us where they are.

Tamryn nods and sits down. Leo sits down next to her. "So tell me about Olivia."

"Well, she isn't bad. She truly hates Shredder, and won't attack you guys. I have only been friends for about one year but she is closest friend I have ever had. She is trustworthy, I promise you. Do you guys have any other human friends?"

"Yeah, April O'Neil and Casey Jones. We were also friends with Karai. But we don't know where she is."

Tamryn noticed his mood change when he mentioned Karai, "Did you like her?"

"Well… um… it was complicated."

Tamryn smiled at him and didn't ask anything else. They turned when they heard a weird noise from behind them. "Raph?" Leo asked.

"No, it's Donnie," Donnie said with Mikey behind him.

"Is Olivia okay?" Mikey asked looking around.

"We don't know where she is. She and Raph fell through a kranng portal and we don't know where they are." Leo explained.

"Um were behind you guys." Raph says smirking.

Everyone turned around and saw Raph and Olivia smiling at them. "Where were you guys?" Mikey asked.

"TCRI. And here Donnie, we got this from there." Olivia gave Donnie a flashdrive.

Mikey couldn't help himself and ran to Olivia and Raph and hugged them both of them. "I'm so glad you guys are okay!"

"Were okay, Mikey. Now let's go home."


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to apologize for all my typing errors in the last chapter. My tablet doesn't have a keyboard so it's just horrible. Any way, enjoy!**

Chapter Ten

"I'm so bored!" Tamryn whined. Her and Olivia were walking around town, well, Tamryn was walking around town on the phone with Olivia, who was on the rooftops above.

"You wanna go down to the liar then?"

"Ohhhh yay! I love going down there and hanging with Ra... I mean the turtles." Tamryn laughed awkwardly, making Olivia laugh. "Oh ha ha very funny." Tamryn says sarcastically.

Olivia jumps down into an alley that Tamryn was already in. Olivia was about to pick up the manhole cover before Tamryn stopped her.

"Wait, can I open the manhole cover, pleaassseee!"

"Tamryn your not...um...go ahead, open it." Olivia smiled at Tamryn.

"Cool!" Tamryn goes to lift the cover and gets into a "proper" stance. She attempts to open it but all she does is make animal distressed noises. "Need help?" Olivia asked, still smiling. "No...no I got it." Tamryn stuggled in say. Olivia just laughed at her, "Let me get it."

Olivia stepped up and easily opened the cover. She turned and smirk at Tamryn. "Shut up," Tamryn says as she climbs down the ladder. Olivia climbed down after her and carefully put the cover back in its place.

...

The turtles, Casey, and April were sitting on the couch watching TV. Well Donnie was on his laptop looking what was on the flashdrive, but still kinda watching TV.

"How's it going, Don?" Leo asked. Donnie was just out of it, "That's nice, Leo. Good luck with that." They all rolled their eyes but smiled slightly at him.

"Guys, I think someone is coming our way." April said looking around at everyone.

"The kranng, Shredder's forces, who?" Casey asked.

"I...I don't know. But there is two of them! We have to go stop them!"

Everyone but Donnie jumps up and heads to the sewer tunnels. Even though the turtles know who it is, they went so they could make sure that no one gets hurt.

"Shh! I hear them."

...

"Tamryn, shut up! I hear someone coming!"

The girls pressed themselves against the wall, hiding from the enemy.

...

The group quietly made there way to the enemies. Casey held up three fingers and started subtracting them. When he put his last finger down, he attacked.

"Goongala!"

...

The minute Olivia heard the enemy yell, she used her powers that she has been practicing and pushed the attacker against the wall.

"Hey, let me go, you freak!" the attacker yelled.

Olivia walked up to him slowly and with each step she took he was lifted a little bit higher off the ground. "Give me a reason not to kill you right now, you low-lifed thug."

"Because I won't let you!" A red-haired girl yells and hits Olivia with this metal fan type thing. Olivia ran her hand over the area she hit her and glared at the girl. She slammed her against the same wall has the other kid.

"Wait! Olivia stop!" Mikey screamed, running in front of her. Olivia looked at Mikey and loosened her power's grip on the attackers, but they were still against the wall.

"They attacked me!" Olivia said pointing at them. "I know, but they are our friends. Olivia, April and Casey. April and Casey, Olivia." Mikey said introducing everyone.

"Wait, these are your other human friends?" Tamryn asked. The turtles nod and Olivia releases the attackers.

"How did you do that?" The Casey asked. Olivia looks at him with complete annoyance on her face, "All smart people can do it. So don't can't on yourself being able to."

Casey glared at her and was about to say something before Leo came in. "Okay, enough you guys. Let's go back to the liar and discuss this."

...

"So how long have you known the guys?" April asked. "Um not long. A few weeks." Olivia answered. Tamryn was quiet, Olivia didn't know why.

"Wait...Tamryn? Tamryn from school?" Casey asked, looking at Tamryn. Tamryn just looked away. "I didn't know you guys knew Tamryn." Olivia said.

"Yeah, she went to our school. She was the smartest in the class." April said. Olivia thought about it for a minute and realized something. She slammed Casey on the floor in a second. "You! You are the one who bullied Tamryn for two years!" Olivia screamed. Mikey and Raph got up to calm her down. They grabbed her shoulders and sat her down.

"Olivia, hey, it's me, Mikey. Calm down okay." Mikey says calmly. Olivia reluctantly releases Casey, who gets up and runs to the otherside of the room. "I'm...I'm sorry. It's just...Tamryn used to say how Casey used to bully her and when I figured out it was him. I just..." Olivia stopped.

Mikey smiled, "You and Tamryn are really close." Olivia nods and looks at Tamryn, who is laughing at her. Olivia makes a half smiling half glaring face at her. "Hey Casey, I'm sorry I attacked you. I just..."

"Hey it's cool, just please don't do that anymore. You may be pretty but you are terrifying."

After that, they all just hung out; eating pizza, laughing, watching TV, etc. But than Donnie gasps really loud.

"What is it, Don?" Leo asked.

"Well, I was looking on the flash drive from TCRI and I found out their plan."

"Well what is it?" Olivia asked.

"They set up bombs all over the city. They are going to blow up the city!"

"What?!" Everyone said in unison.

"Well, lets go to TCRI and stop them!" Raph said standing up.

"Wait, we can't just burst in there. We need a plan." Leo said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Tell me why I shouldn't dispose of you, child?" Shredder growled at Jose.

"Look, I...I can still help you. I can track Tamryn's phone, and where Tamryn is, Olivia is." Jose shakily said.

"Hm...You may be useful. But if this fails, you will be held responsible."

Jose nods and gets out his phone.

...

"Alright, does everyone know the plan?" Leo asked. The turtles and Olivia were on the roof of TCRI, while Casey, April, and Tamryn were in the Party Wagon a block away.

Everyone nods...well...everyone but Mikey. "Do you know the plan, Mikey?" Olivia asked. He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Maybe we should go over it, for your guys sake."

"Arg!" Everyone groaned.

...

"Okay guys, are you ready?" April asked.

"I don't get why Olivia got to go inside but I have to stay out here!" Casey said angrily, kicking something inside the van.

"It's because Olivia is an actually ninja now be quiet!" April snapped. "Okay guys, were cutting the power in three...two...one..."

...

Once the power was cut, the turtles and Olivia bursted through the ceiling. Donnie figured out that he can disarm the bombs by a major computer in TCRI. Once they were in, Donnie went straight to the room with the computer and locked the door behind him. Mikey, Leo, Raph, and Olivia quietly took out the Kranng and made sure no one saw them.

But then, the lights turned on.

...

April, Casey, and Tamryn were watching the security cameras and were keeping the lights off.

Then Bebop, Rocksteady, and some mexican kid burst through the doors of the Party Wagon. "Well looky what we have here." Bebop smiled while the three of them dragged Casey, April, and Tamryn into the street.

"Looks like not everyone is here. Let us go get them, Bebop." Rocksteady said.

"It has been weeks Steranko, stop calling me that name!" Bebop whined.

April got her fan out and Casey got out his hockey stick. But Tamryn just...well...did nothing. She tried to make it back the the van but Jose stopped her.

"Your not going anywhere, Tamryn."

...

"Why are the lights on?! They were suppose to kept them off for ten minutes!" Raph whispered as him, Mikey, Leo, and Olivia hid from the Kranng.

"You dumb turtles. Thinking these humans can handle a job like that." Bebop says. Bebop, Rocksteady, and Jose jump down with Tamryn, April, and Casey.

"You dumb warthog. Thinking you can take my friends and walk away alive." Olivia said stepping forward. She immediately slammed the enemies against a wall and went to untie her friends. But Olivia didn't pin down Jose, so he went up to her a slugged her in her face. Making her stumble.

"You! I'm going to have so much fun killing you!" Olivia roared. Jose was picked up off the ground and slammed to the ceiling then to the ground over and over again.

But Bebop and Rocksteady were able to escape so Raph, Leo, and Mikey joined in on the fight. During the fight everyone made sure to stay far away from the mutagen tank that the Kranng had out.

...

Donnie was trying to go as fast as he can. Especially since the lights turned back on. But he did accidently add some fox DNA into a mutagen tank. _Uh oh! Well, at least I deactiviated the bombs._

...

It was just a huge fight. The turtles, April, and Casey were fighting Bebop and Rocksteady, while Olivia and Tamryn, kinda, were fighting Jose.

They somehow made their way up higher of the ground, closer to the mutagen.

"Jose, get back here you idiot!" Olivia growled while running towards him. Now they were right over the mutagen.

"Well, I'm just going to stay over here, away from the mutagen." Tamryn said backing away from the mutagen tank.

Jose was trapped by Olivia and Tamryn. Tamryn being behind his back. So he goes for it and runs towards Tamryn and uses her as a human sheild.

"Let me go!" Tamryn whined. But Jose kept his grip. But Raph was behind him.

"Let her go." He growled. He grabbed Jose's arms and pried his hands off of Tamryn. But Jose kicked Raph in the gut, which made Jose fall into Tamryn. Making her lose her balance.

"Tamryn! No!" Olivia tried to reach her but it was too late.

She screamed and fell into the mutagen.

"No!" Raph yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Everyone went quiet. They saw the new mutant move around the tank, but she didn't come out.

Olivia was furious. "Jose, I'm going to kill you. Very, very, very slowly and very, painfully."

Jose tried to run but a new monster covered in green ooze was standing in front of him. She grabbed him by the collar of his neck and threw him to the ground level and jumped after him.

Raph and Olivia followed.

"Tamryn, please don't hurt me. I love you, and I would never...um...I wouldn't ever hurt you again."

"Jose," Tamryn's new voice was a little deeper, "You worked for Shredder, told him my information, tracked my phone, and practically pushed me into mutgen!" Jose started shaking his head, "But I did it so we could be together, well not the mutagen part, but everything I did was for us."

"Hah! Us? You think there is an us?! There never has been an us! And there will never be an us!" Everytime she said something she got one step closer.

"You stupid,"

"Tamryn, just listen..."

"No good,"

"I didn't mean..."

"Clingy,"

"Clingy? I' m not..."

"Jackass!"

With that the new fox girl ran and grabbed a rope. She got Olivia to help her, and the two mutants tied up Jose in seconds. Olivia also used her powers so the other turtles could tie up Bebop and Rocksteady.

"So what do we do with them?" Mikey asked.

"Um...Leave them?" Olivia and Tamryn say in unison.

"Wait what about TCRI?The Kranng will be coming here any minute." Raph said.

"Then we blow it up. Now." Olivia said calmly. She walked over to Jose and got in his face.

"You know they say that you don't die from the flames you die from the smoke. Well I'll make sure you are the firewood to this bonfire. Okay?" Olivia smirked making Jose go wide eyed.

"Olivia, we can't kill them." Leo said putting his hand on her shoulder. She sighed, "I know."

"But we will blow the place up, we just have to untie them, okay?" Leo asked. Olivia just nods.

"Can we speed this up. The Kranng are coming!" Raph yelled. Donnie quickly sets up bombs around the lab and they untie the enemies.

"You made a big mistake, turtles." Rocksteady growled and the three of them ran out of the building.

"Okay everyone out now! Go!" Leo yelled pointing to the Kranng came in and started shooting but they escaped.

And in seconds, the building was in flames.

...

"So, a fox, nice." Olivia smirked at Tamryn. Raph turned back and looked at the two mutant girls.

"Look, Tamryn. I'm sorry you got turned into a..."

"Dude, don't apologize! This is awesome. It was painful as hell but totally worth it!" Tamryn said. Raph laughed a little and rolled his eyes.

"See, I knew it hurt! I thought it was just me." Olivia said putting her arm around Tamryn.

"Hey, lets go see what I look like." She grabbed Olivia's arm and dragged her to the bathroom at the liar.

The two girls look in the mirror. This is the first time Olivia got a really good look at her self. Before she just saw her through a small mirror, but know she got a better look.

Her black hair was still to her mid back, but now it was naturally wavy instead of straight. And her muddy green eyes were exactly the same but now because of her cat form, it looked like she had perfect eyeliner on. And she didn't have mascara on but it kinda looked like she did. _Cool, no more buying make-up._ Her body shape was the smae but she was a little taller. Her clothes looked horrible and ripped. She just looked worn out.

Tamryn was a white fox. Arctic fox some might say. And Olivia remebered reading something on arctic foxes and how they change fur color depending on the season. It was Feburary so her fur was still white. Her eyes were a dark blue, almost black, but it contrasted perfectly with her fur color. She didn't have hair like Olivia did and Tamryn never really wore make-up so she doesn't look like she has built in make-up like Olivia but she was beautiful. Tamryn also had a more curvy body shape then Olivia so that stayed and her height was the same too. But her clothes for destroyed.

"We need to get new clothes." Tamryn said.

"Oh yeah, we can just go to mutants-R-us tomorrow morning."

"I'm saying let's go back to our apartment and get our clothes."

The girls left the bathroom and were about the exit the liar.

"Where are you guys going?" Mikey asked.

"Were going to go try on our clothes at our apartment and bring the ones that fit back here." Tamryn answered.

Mikey stood up, "Oh! Can I go?! Pleeaasssee!"

Olivia and Tamryn look at each other as if discussing with each other, then turned back to Mikey.

"Yes, you can come." Olivia said smiling.

"Yes! Let's go before the others try to come also!"

With that, Mikey, Olivia, and Tamryn left the liar laughing and walked to the girls' apartment.

...

"Okay, so now that we have tails, I don't think that jeans are really our thing." Olivia stated. Tamryn nodded as they looked through the clothes.

"Oh! I love these shorts, maybe if I cut a hole in the back these will work!" Tamryn said excitedly. She goes to grab the scissors and starts cutting.

Olivia didn't want to cut holes in shorts though, she perferred a skirt or dress. So she grabbed a tan skirt and a greenish tanktop that matched her eyes. She tried on the outfit and loved it.

"What do you think?" Olivia asked Mikey who was sitting on the couch.

"Wow, that looks great." He said kinda dreamily, making Olivia blush and turn away.

"Guys, how is this?" Tamryn asked. She was wearing a blue shorts that matched her eyes and a gray t-shirt with America Horror Story on it.

"Looks great, Tammy. And I'm kinda happy we don't have to wear shoes." Olivia smiled. Tamryn nods and the girls sit on the couch with Mikey.

"So now what?" Olivia asked.

"We can play Halo." Tamryn suggested. Mikey and Olivia quickly agreed so Tamryn set up the game.

For hours the three mutants just sat there, screaming at each other, and enjoyed the fact that they could do something normal for once.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, the movie I'm going to put in my book has not been released yet but my bestfriend and I really want to see it so I thought I would add it in my story.** Chapter Thirteen

"So what are we having for dinner?" Olivia asked.

"Pizza!" Mikey exclaimed proudly.

"Ohhh, pizza. I love pizza!" Tamryn eagerly stated.

"Pizzas here!" Raph yelled. Him and Casey walked into the liar with tons of pizza boxes.

"Wow," Olivia and Tamryn said dreamily. "So, since we have like fifteen boxes of pizza, are we going to have a movie night?" Olivia asked.

"That sounds fun. What kind of movie?" April asked.

"Horror movie!" Olivia, Tamryn, Raph, and Casey said in unison. Making them high five each other right after.

"Guys, you know we can't watch a scary movie, Mikey will get scared." Leo stated.

"Mikey, you don't like scary movies?" Olivia asked.

"Uh...what?! Of course I do! I watch them with Raph all the time! Come on lets go sit down and pick a movie."

The teens went to the couch and sat down. Olivia and Tamryn grabbed some blankets and sat on the floor with their backs on the couch. Mikey and Raph followed and sat next to them. April, Casey, and Donnie sat near each other on the couch. April in between them. And Leo sat on the couch right above Mikey.

"So what movie guys?" Donnie asked.

"Oh, I bought the movie Unfriended and brought it here. I'll go get it so we can watch that." Tamryn got up to go get the movie.

"What's this movie about?" Mikey asked shakily.

Olivia giggled at how scared she knew he was, "It's about this girl who kills herself after a video of her at a party was uploaded. Then on the anniversary of her death, these kids were skyping or whatever and the girl is trying to find out who posted the video and is torturing and killing them to find out who posted the video."

She looked over and saw the horror on Mikey's face. She gave him a friendly smile, "Oh, don't worry Mikey. Honestly, horror movies scare me really bad. But I still love them. So if you're scared, I probably am too."

This made Mikey feel a little bit better, but he was still terrified.

"Okay guys, Are. You. Ready?!" Tamryn says loudly.

The teens cheer and laughed and yelled for her to start the movie. So she put it in and sat down in her spot. There were some previews for other movies before the movie started. But after like five minutes, the movie started. Olivia saw out of the corner of her eye how Mikey tensed up so she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his left arm.

Throughout the movie, Olivia and Mikey jumped at alot of parts. Olivia even screamed a little at one part making everyone laugh a little bit. Once something scary was about to happen, Tamryn lean close to Raph and put her head on his shoulder but she was still able to see the whole movie. Casey and Raph laughed everytime something scary happened, which made everyone else kinda mad. Donnie had his arm around the back of the couch so that whenever April go scared she could hug up on him. And Leo got so scared that he ended up moving down and sitting next to Mikey. But said it was because "Mikey was really scared."

Once the movie was over the screen went black and everyone was quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Someone go and turn the lights on!" Olivia yelled. Casey laughed at her out burst and went over and turned the lights on.

"That movie was hilarious!" Casey said.

"I know right! Like when the guy had his hand in the blender!" Raph laughed along.

The two looked at the group of terrified teens and laughed more. "Come on Tamryn, I thought you liked horror movies?"

"I do. But that doesn't mean that they don't scare me and make me feel like I won't sleep for the next few days."

Olivia, who was still clingin onto Mikey, looked up at Mikey, "Are you okay?" He looks at her and gave her a fake smile. "Yeah, it wasn't even that bad."

"My sons..."

"AHHH!" Mikey screamed jumping up and hiding behind the TV.

"Did you watch a scary movie?" Splinter asked angrily.

The teens nod while looking down.

"You know how scared Michelangelo gets when he watches scary movies!"

No one answers. They just keep looking down. Until Olivia looks up and says, "I can help him forget about the movie. Whenever I watch a scary movie I normally go and cook. It really helps. You wanna try that, Mikey?"

He just nods and walks with her to the kitchen. And once Splinter leaves, the rest of the teens look around at each other.

"Now what?"

"Let's just watch a non-scary movie for now."

...

"So, what do you wanna make?" Mikey asked.

"Um...Oh I know! Brownies!" Olivia says excitedly.

"Brownie? What's a brownie?"

"What?! You don't know what a brownie is?"

Mikey just shakes his head.

"Well lucky for you, I know how to make the BEST homemade brownie! Okay, we need eggs, flour, sugar, salt, baking powder, cocoa, oil, and vanilla."

Mikey helps and gets out all of the ingredients, measuring cups, and mixing bowls.

"Now what?"

"Well first we need two cups of flour."

Mikey nods and gets the flour and starts pouring it into the mearing cup. Olivia is kneeling down so she can tell him when to stop. He smirks and pours some of the flour on her.

"Oh, you did not just do that!" She said pointing at him. She grabbed some eggs and threw them at him. And they did not miss their target.

"Ow! You have a good arm." He said as he grabbed some more eggs to throw.

"What is that suppose to mean? Because I'm a girl, I have to have a bad arm?" Olivia smirks and grabs some of the cocoa.

"Maybe, what are you going to do about it?" Mikey laughes.

Olivia fake glares and throws the bag of flour at him which made him lose his balance and fall into a lot of pots and pans. Olivia and Mikey look at each other with a straight face for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Are you okay?" Olivia said laughing extremely hard and kneeling down next to him.

"I'm good." He laughed and looked up at her.

They stared at each other for a little bit before they both stood up.

"Wow, this place is a mess." Olivia laughed.

"Ha, yeah, um Olivia. I just...uh.." He rubbed the back of is neck. "Thanks for helping me through the movie."

"No problem. I liked having someone to hug up on. And this little fight was fun to."

"Yeah, um, look Olivia. I like you a lot. Like, normally I'm good with making friends but when I met you, it was like. I don't know, I see a lot of movies on it though. And.. well."

"Mikey, shut up." Olivia wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him lightly. Mikey kisses her back and wraps his arms around her waist.

...

"Should we go check up on them? Sounds like they are killing each other." Donnie asked.

"No, just let them be." Tamryn says smiling to herself.

"Uh, Tamryn, I was wonder if you wanted to go, like, walk around the rooftops." Raph asked awkwardly

Tamryn smiled and agreed and the two went running out of the liar and to the rooftops.

"So what are we going to do? Just run around New York?"

"Oh just wanted to just hang out. Um...how do you know that kid, Jose?"

"Erg! Him. He went to my school, and was like obsessed with me. At first I liked him but then he just got creepy. Then there is this guy named Henry who I like...liked and he was just to complicated. Why do you wanna know?"

"Oh, I just heard him say how you guys were dating and I..well...I just was wondering."

"Okay? You know being a mutant is awesome. I can run and jump and just be atheltic for once."

"Yeah, look Tamryn, I just wanted to say that you are really cool. And kinda cute." He whispers the last part.

Tamryn walks up to him and kisses his cheek. "That's good because I think you are cool and cute also."

Raph blushes which makes Tamryn laugh and kiss his cheek again. "You aren't that tough when it comes to girls huh?"

Raph glares at her, "I am too tough, with or without girls." He grabs her arm and quickly pulls her into a kiss. They seperate and smile at each other. Tamryn goes next to his ear and whispers, "I bet I can beat you to the liar."

Right after that, she pushes him and he trips over her tail. She starts running and he smirks and runs after her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

_Everything was blurry. I was running so fast I couldn't see anything around me. But I knew something was behind me. I tried to use my powers, but they didn't work. And it didn't even look like I was in New York anymore. I was in a ghost town. I stop and look behind me._

_ No one._

_ I know it's there. Somewhere. But I can't see it. I can't hear it. I can't taste it. I can't smell it._

_ But I feel it._

_ Something lightly brushes against my shoulder, but no ones there. Next thing I know, my face met the concrete. I look up and there it was._

_ It wasn't a her and it wasn't a him. It was nothing but a dark figure with a pair of fiery red eyes._

_ "Hello Olivia." It's voice sent icicle knives into my back. _

_ It grabbed my troat, but I was helpless, alone, and soon to be dead._

_ Dead._

_ This has got to be a dream, but the pain is so real. _

_ Wake up! Come on Olivia, wake up! I look into the monster's eyes, then it all goes black._

"AHH! Help me! Guys!"

Olivia sat up in her bed, sweating badly. She looked around and wondered. _Was that me who screamed?_ But then the scream was heard again.

April.

Olivia got up and ran toward the scream. When she got to the living room area, she saw no one.

"Come on, Olivia!" A voice yelled. Olivia nearly died of a heart attack. Someone grabbed her hand and starting to pull her out of the liar.

Mikey.

"What's going on?" She asked. Her voice was scratchy and her throat hurt like someone had...

"Olivia, are you okay?" Mikey asked. She looked at him and noticed she had just stopped talking.

"I'm okay, what's going on?" She asked again.

"Uh, April was just kidnapped by someone, like I just told you. Are you sure you are okay?"

Olivia just nods, "Let's catch up to the others."

The two run until the see the others. No April.

"I think they went this way!" Donnie pointed to tunnel.

"No, I heard her scream. This way!" Casey said pointing down a different tunnel.

"Okay, we will split up. Casey, Tamryn, and Raph go down that tunnel. Me, Donnie, Mikey, and Olivia will go this way." Leo said.

Everyone nods and splits up. Except Olivia. She stayed in her spot, staring into a small tunnel.

_"Hello Olivia." _The voice whispered from the tunnel.

"Olivia!" Mikey yelled. She jumped and turned to look at him. "Sorry, I don't feel good, I'm going to head back to the liar, okay?"

They look at her strangely before nodding and heading down the tunnel.

Olivia looked back at the small tunnel and walked towards it. It was big enough for her to crawl through. So she went for it and started crawling through it.

...

"Are you sure you heard her down this tunnel, Jones?" Raph asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Who do you think kidnapped her? Like do you think it is someone we already know?"

"I have no idea. Hey Tamryn, why are you being so quiet?"

"Sorry, but did you guys notice how weird Olivia was acting?"

"She was just dozing off. Now can we pay attention to what is important. April. Got. Kidnapped!" Casey yelled.

...

"Mikey, she will be okay. She went back to the liar, with sensei." Leo pats Mikey on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I'm just worried. You saw how she was acting. But we need to find April."

...

Olivia crawled through the tunnel until she was able to stand up. There was a door. She walked to it and put her ear to it.

She heard what sounded like someone yelling. But couldn't get the words out.

April.

Olivia bursted through the door and saw April. No one else. She ran over to her and took the tape off of her mouth.

"April, are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay. This...um...well monster kidnapped me!"

"How did he? You were in the liar."

"Well it was like calling to me, telling me to walk into the sewer tunnels. When I was almost out of the lair, it grabbed my leg and pulled me away."

_Calling? _"Okay, let's get out of here." Olivia untied April and they both stood up.

The door slammed shut.

"Hello Olivia."

The red eyes, they were there. Right in front of her. No other part of its body was visible, just the eyes.

Olivia felt it grab her around the waist.

"Let me go. Who are you?"

The grip was released and the eyes disappeared. Olivia didn't watse a second, she grabbed April's arm and pulled her towards the door. They were able to get out of the room.

"Help! Mikey! Leo! Casey! Someone!" Olivia yelled. April started yelling too.

_Please hear us. Before it comes back._

...

"Guys, I think I hear them!" Tamryn said.

_"Hush Tamryn. They are down this tunnel. Keep going down this tunnel."_

"Did you guys hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" Raph and Casey asked in unison.

"We have to go back. There is something weird going on and going down this tunnel is a bad idea. I heard something tell me to keep going down this tunnel."

With that, Raph and Casey nodded and the three of them start running back.

...

"Did you hear that?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, I think it was screaming. It must be April! We have to go back!" Leo said, and the three of them started to run back.

...

Olivia and April screamed all they could. But no turtles, no Casey, and no Tamryn.

"Thank you, Olivia and April." The voice returned, "Now your friends will come to me even faster."

"What do you want?!" Olivia yelled.

"What I want?" The figure grabbed her neck, "Food."

It squeezed Olivia's neck tighter and tighter. She tried to pry the thing off her neck, but it was useless. She even tried to use her powers but nothing worked. The blood was no longer reaching her brain. And she fell into darkness. Like her dream.

But she wasn't sure if she would wake up.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry. Gah, I flew back home on Sunday and had cheerleading yesterday. It was horrible. So here is the horribly late chapter.**

Chapter Fifteen

"Put her down!" Mikey yelled.

The thing put Olivia down but she was unconscious and there were marks on her neck. Mikey runs to her but it stopped by it.

"You know I must thank Olivia and April again for calling you here. Now I get a bigger meal." It laughed.

"What are you? And who?" Leo asked. Everyone got their weapons out.

The thing laughed and came into what little light was in the sewer.

A mutant. Snake.

Not serpent like Karai, it was a cobra snake. It grinned at them. They figured by the voice that it was a male. But they still weren't hundred percent sure.

"A mutant? How is that possible? You were in my head, my dreams." April said backing away to the other teens.

"I am not a mutant. I am from Dimension X." He stated simply.

Olivia was starting to regain consciousness, but not enough for her to move. She could just hear what they were saying, barely. _Something about Dimension X? _

The snake just grinned and slithered closer to her so the others couldn't get to her.

"What do you want?" Leo stepped forward.

"Food." At that moment it was no longer a normal voice. There was much thirst in his voice that everyone took a step back.

"And she is first."

Olivia.

"No, we can give you food. You don't need to attack us." Donnie states.

The snake shakes his head, "That won't do. I have a…how you say, specific diet. And a oversized cat is perfect."

"Wait."

The sound was faint, like someone was whispering.

It was Olivia.

"I don't…understand how…you being from…Dimension X…has to do with you…in dreams." She was barely able to talk. It sounded like every breath was a challenge.

"They say I was born with this power, but I don't know. There are no others of my kind." He does one of those back-story-stare-of-into-the-distance kind of things. Giving the guys time to grab Olivia.

"Look, um snake…dude? We really have to go." Mikey says. They all start to back up before the snake grabs Casey's leg.

"Hey you snake creep, put me down!"

"Okay, I'm going for it!" Raph yelled and jumped at the snake with his sai.

Everyone else started to attack also. Well except Olivia. Tamryn and April were protecting her.

"Stupid turtles."

"Booyakasha!"

The snake wasn't much of a fighter, so he was easy for the turtles to pin down.

"So what do we do with him, Fearless?" Raph asked.

"I don't know, do we chain him up and…"

"Kill him."

They all turned to Olivia who was using the wall to help her stand up. "Guys, this is one of those villains that if we let him go, he will come back. Or worst, he will attack the surface world."

The still looked at her unsure of the idea.

"Olivia, we have never killed anyone so…" Leo starts but gets cut off.

"Then you don't have to. I will. I'll do it now. You guys don't have to be here when it happens. She took out her brass knuckles and slipped them on her hands.

They nodded, still not on board with the idea but knew she was right. They left.

Olivia was all by herself. She hated that. Hated the feeling of looking beside you and no one being there.

She walked over to him. He wasn't moving, but he was alive. Awake.

"Don't do this, Olivia. I could…"

"I don't care, honestly." She didn't say anything else. Olivia took a deep breath and pulled her arm back.

…

Everyone was walking back into the liar.

"How was your mission?" Splinter asked.

"Great, sensei. We got April back, and the villain ran off." Leo lied. He did a good job, Splinter didn't ask anything else on the topic.

"Olivia, are you alright?" He asked.

"Actually, can I talk to you privately, please?"

Everyone looked at her and Splinter nodded and the left to the dojo. Everyone looked around at each other and walked away.

…

"Sensei, I just don't feel like myself. If that makes since. It isn't my new form, but after seeing the villain it reminded me of Shredder. And just…"

"Just what?"

Olivia starts to tear up, "I came here to kill my father, to make my mother happy. But I…I haven't even tried to go get rid of him. I just feel like…a disappointment."

"Hmm, I see. Not doing what it is you were meant to do is stressing you out. Making you act different. I suggest you meditate, maybe calm your nerves."

Olivia nods and stands up, "I think I will meditate in my room." She leaves.

…

Olivia walked out of the dojo and sat on the couch with the others.

"What was that about?" Tamryn asked.

"Nothing just needed to ask him something."

They looked convinced, but Raph didn't. He doesn't ask any questions but he was going to keep an eye on her.

After watching TV for a few hours, Olivia got up and went to her room. She sat in the middle of the floor and started to meditate. When she meditated, everything in the room floated a couple inches off the ground. Nothing bad.

She saw her mother, standing is disapproval. "You were to go the New York to kill your father. Not kiss mutant turtles!"

"Mom, I…"

"And look at you! You can never come home looking like that. You have failed your mission. You have failed me."

Olivia thought about what her mother said, and how she said it. She sounded like,

Shredder.

Olivia woke up from her meditation and stood up. Without thinking she grabbed her bag and started packing quietly. _I hope you are ready Shredder. _

She left the liar with nothing for them to remember her by but a small note sitting atop her bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday. I was going to, but I was just really lazy. So don't hate me.**

Chapter Sixteen

"What do you mean she is gone?" Mikey asked.

"I mean that she isn't here!" Tamryn says rubbing her eyes. It was like 6 in the morning.

"Well, she wouldn't just leave would she?" Leo stepped in.

"She left us a note. I didn't read it yet so I'll read it out loud.

_I came here to New York for one thing. To take down my father. I have been sidetracked for a while now. So, I am going to take him down once and for all."_

"So is she coming back?" Mikey asked.

"There is more,

_But before I take him down, I have an idea on how to turn human again. So after I do that, I will go back to live with my mom in Nebraska. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, but I knew if I did you guys wouldn't let me go. But don't get all sad about me going, you still have Tamryn. So goodbye."_

No one knew what to say. They just looked around at each other for a little bit.

"Why would she want to leave?" Mikey's voice cracked slightly.

"I have an idea why." Master Splinter joined the group. "Yesterday she talked to me about how her behavior changing in a bad way. And she said she meditated on it. Something must have happened that made her want to leave."

"We have to go after her!" Tamryn butted in.

"Your right, but we need a plan." Leo stated.

…

Olivia crept along the roof of Shredder's hideout. But she wasn't going to be quiet. She crashed through the window and landed on her feet.

"Shredder, I have a proposal."

"What would I ever need from you? I should kill you right now!"

"But you can't. So my proposal is I can help you turn Karai human. But I need test subject so she doesn't get hurt.'

This got Shredder interested.

"What kind of test subjects?"

…

"But Shredder, you can't seriously be trusting her!" Fishface backed away from the mutagen tank.

"Exactly! How do we know it will work?!" Rahzar cried, also backing away.

"Listen. Mutagen turns you into the last thing you touch. Making you a hybrid. In your case, half man and half fish. So by touching a human, you will get their DNA, which will knock out the fish DNA then BAM! You're human!" Olivia threw her arms up. "So know, Shredder will touch your hands."

Shedder touched Fishface, but didn't remove his gloves.

"Then…" Olivia kicked him into the mutagen.

"AHHH!"

You could hear the snapping and cracking of bones. The mutagen fell and so did "Fishface." _Well that didn't work._

When he stood up he was half robot and half rubber man.

"See, this is why I needed test subjects." Olivia smiled and called down to him, "Hey! At least you're not a fish!"

He glared up at her but didn't respond. "Shredder, how about you remove your gloves for this one." Baxter Stockman. Olivia didn't want to try Rahzar because of his double mutation. Shredder nods and removes his gloves and touch Baxter's hands and arms.

Olivia took no hesitation and pushed Stockman into the mutagen. Again with the screams, and cracking. But this one was shorter.

"Oh my God! Baxter you are so ugly!" She yelled trying not to laugh.

"What?! What am I?! What am I?!"

"You are human and Stockman." Rahzar said in amazement.

"But, she said I was ugly."

"You are! But you just aren't a fly! You were ugly before that!" Olivia laughed. "Ok, Shredder. Now that we know it works, we can turn Karai human."

Olivia also saw what she thought was a smile on his face. _He is a real idiot. _

They released Karai and brought her up to the mutagen tank.

"I will cure you know, my daughter."

"Hey, Shredder. She. Isn't. Your. Daughter!" Olivia yelled and kicked him in the chest, making him fall back into the mutagen.

"Come on Karai!" Olivia yelled over the screams of Shredder. Karai nodded and followed. The girls ran, or um…slithered, to the window. They were far too fast for his henchman, and were able to escape. And on the rooftop, Olivia sensed that someone was coming, so she slipped on her brass knuckles and pulled back.

…

"Ok guys, just around this corner." Leo whispers.

"I'm coming for you Olivia!" Mikey loudly whispered and got in the front of the group. When he turned the corner he was greeted with a punch in the chest.

"Oh my god! Mikey! I'm sorry; I thought you were…well…not you. And we have to get out of here now!"

Leo looked and saw Karai. "Karai..? What is going on, Olivia?!"

"Look, Shredder is probably done mutating so we have…"

"Mutating?!" Everyone said in unison.

"Hey, get back here!" The old Fishface yelled.

That made them all run. They got as far away as possible. No villains in sight.

"Okay, now explain!" Raph crossed his arms.

"Okay. I told Shredder about this plan to make Karai normal. He agreed and figured out I was right. So when he was about to touch Karai's arms I kicked him and pushed him into the mutagen. So now you tell me why you came after me?!"

"We thought you might need back up. And Mikey missed you." Leo grinned, making Mikey blush.

"We all missed her, so don't try and…" He stopped and looked at Olivia, who was smiling at him, and ran and hugged her. "Please don't leave me like that again! I thought I would never see you again!" He cried.

"Oh Mikey, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to make any of you sad."

Mikey looked at her and hugged her harder, "But you just made us more sad."

Olivia dropped her smile and looked at him. She didn't say anything, just kissed his face where a nose would be and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Everyone was just discussing what happened. Mikey just got done hugging and practically crying on Olivia. And Leo was just looking at Karai, who was just staying off to the side. He didn't understand why, she normally ran away every time she was near someone.

"Amazing! How did you come up with that idea, Olivia?!" Donnie asked excitingly.

"I just figured that…with the information…it seemed pretty obvious, Donatello." Olivia said with a smirk.

Donnie glared at her and flattened his lips making Olivia and Mikey laugh. Donnie couldn't hold his glare and started to smile. Raph was standing in the middle of the separated groups, just glaring at Olivia. She didn't notice though. She thought no one was noticing.

While they were all talking, Olivia was trying to sneak a really small smoke bomb into her hand. She was also stepping around the small area she was standing in. Nothing anyone would notice, normally.

She was about to slam it down into the ground when…  
"Ow! Let me go!"

Raph crept behind her without anyone noticing him. And when she was about to escape, he grabbed her arm and flipped her onto the ground and put his foot onto her back to hold her down.

"Well, hello Olivia. Where were you going?"

"I wasn't doing anything, Raphie. Now can you get off of me?!"

"Raph, get off of her!" Mikey ran over to him.

"Oh, Mikey. You didn't notice did you? Hey, Olivia? Open your hand."

Olivia looked down and didn't open her hand. Mikey didn't try to fight off Raph anymore; he was just looking at Olivia.

"Open your hand, Olivia!" Raph yelled in her ear.

"Fine!" Olivia threw open her hand and the smoke bomb rolled out.

Raph grinned and looked up to Mikey, "You know what she was going to do with that smoke bomb, Mikey?"

"Olivia?"

Hearing Mikey say her name like that broke Olivia's heart.

"Tell him what you were going to do, Olivia!"

"I. Was. Going. To. Leave!" Olivia yelled slowly. She didn't dare to look up at the friends around her and she was trying her hardest not to cry.

"Leave? Why, Olivia? You just got here. After Mikey just cried to you! After Mikey hugged you longer than ever! After Mik…"

"Enough, Raph!" Leo came in.

Raph grinned ear to ear and let Olivia up. But before she got away, he pulled her very close to him.

"You not very slick, Olivia. Now imagine Mikey's face when you look at him again." After this he pushed her away from him and she was now in the middle of the circle. She didn't dare look up, that was the last thing she would want to do.

"Olivia, explain." Donnie crossed his arms.

Olivia took a deep breath, "You guys don't understand. I have to go back to my mom. I have to tell her that I defeated the Shredder. I know I didn't but she doesn't know that. I have to tell her."

"Why don't you just call or something?" Leo asked.

"She told me to go back when I finished my job. That is the only reason why I'm here. For a job. I have been too distracted and forgot my purpose here. I have to go you guys." She told herself she wouldn't but she did. She looked up towards her friends with honest eyes. But didn't look at Mikey.

No one said anything for a while. Olivia thought about running away right then and there but didn't. She couldn't move.

"Go."

Everyone looked towards the voice.

Mikey.

Raph grinned at what was unfolding. "What was that, Mikey?"

Mikey looked at him angrily but repeated himself. "I said go."

Olivia was heartbroken; the anger in his voice made her want to hug him and apologize but it was too late for that.

"Wow, Mikey! You know that was very…"

Raph couldn't breathe. He was lifted in the air and was struggling to pry the invisible hands off his neck.

"Olivia stop!" Leo yelled.

"That isn't me." Olivia slipped on her brass knuckles and the others grabbed their weapons.

Raph was practically purple when he was dropped by his straggler. He struggled to get his breath back but it was difficult.

There was a quiet but loud laugh coming from behind them.

"Hello, turtles. Olivia."

"Oh no." Olivia whispered.

The Shredder was standing on the edge on the building. No, wait. He was over the edge of the building. Floating. He was still in his armor but you couldn't see his face like you normally would. It was just black. And his arms. They weren't normal. They were like tentacle arms that went down to his feet.

"I don't understand? He was mutated." Donnie said in disbelief.

"Well he was already a demon on the inside, so maybe it just went off of that." Olivia joked.

"Not really the time Olivia!" Leo growled. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I can defeat him easy." Olivia ran towards Shredder screaming. He laughed and swung one of his arms which whipped Olivia in the face.

"AHH! Ow, my eye!" Olivia held the side of her face with one hand. "Why does it burn so much?!"

"Olivia you cannot defeat me. Not now at least. Oh and the burning is because this arms are poisonous. Deadly poisonous actually."

"AHH! IT FEELS LIKE FIRE!"

"Now, turtles. As much as I want you dead, I want her dead more. So I'm letting you guys go, this is a onetime offer."

"Were not leaving, Olivia!" Mikey spoke up.

"You don't have a cho…ARG!"

Splinter kicked Shredder in the head, knocking him down.

"Run!"

Immediately everyone threw down a smoke bomb then they were gone.

…

"Olivia, stay with us okay?!" Tamryn cried.

"She should be okay soon. I tested the poison and…"

"Arg!" Olivia sat up and screamed with her eyes wide open. "I can't see! Donnie! Why can't I see?!"

"Olivia calm down, it is just…"

"It isn't just something, Donnie! I'm blind! Is it permanent?!"

"I…I don't know Olivia. I'm sorry."

Olivia stood up with a stumble but got her balance back. She started to walk and could sense that a wall was in front of her so she turned, dodging it. And walked out the room with ease. She stopped and turned to Donnie.

"Why can I see where I am going? But I can't physically see?"

"It…it must be your powers."

Olivia nodded and walked to the coach and sat on it. "Hey I love this show!" She said.

"Really?! I have always loved Space Heroes!" Leo said excitingly.

Everyone started to laugh really hard. But Leo didn't, he didn't understand.

"Leo, she is like blind now." Raph laughed and everyone else started to laugh even harder.

Leo turned bright red. "I..I knew that."

"Ha, but Leo I do like Space Heroes. It's my second favorite show."

"What's your first?"

"Her favorite is Crognard The Barbarian." Tamryn laughed.

"Yeah man, that show is my life!"

Mikey looked over at her but she couldn't tell. Obviously.

"Omg! Olivia! Guess what?!" Tamryn yelled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay guys; please don't kill me after this chapter XD!**

Chapter Eighteen

"Omg! Olivia! Guess what?!" Tamryn yelled. She grabbed Olivia's arm and dragged her to their room.

"What?" Olivia asked annoyed.

"Henry just said he really likes me! And wants to date!" Tamryn was typing extremely fast on her phone.

Olivia made a dirty look and looked around, "Um, what about Raph?"

"Huh? Oh! Raph! Yeah, I don't like Henry, I…I just thought I should tell you." She lied.

Olivia glared at her, "Look Tamryn, don't take this guys for granted. I did…and now…" She didn't finish.

"Look, I was just a little excited; I still really like Raph though. Seriously." She walks out of the room but leaves her phone. Olivia picks it up and takes screenshots of their messages and sends them to her phone. (And Olivia is just that good she can text blind).

…

Olivia was sitting on the couch, listening to her music loudly. She normally hates listening to loud music, but hothead was grunting really loud so she didn't have a choice. After 10 minutes, she got up and walked to the dojo.

"Hey, shut up!" She yelled.

He stopped lifting weights, which is too much weight in Olivia's opinion. "Listen, liar! You don't have the right to say that to me."

"I'm not a liar. I never lied about anything."

"Uh huh, so yesterday just didn't matter?"

"I never said I wasn't going to leave yesterday. So I didn't lie."

"Righttt! So you are just a horrible freak aren't you?"

Olivia didn't know what to say back. She was a horrible freak, and she was about to be five times worse.

"I have something you might what to see." She grabbed her phone out of her pocket. "Tamryn was telling me about this guy name Henry. That's why she dragged me out earlier. And…well…these pictures will explain it."

Raph took the phone and Olivia walked out of the dojo. She wasn't going to be there when he blew up.

He was swiping through the pictures and read all of the messages:

_Hello, beautiful_

_ Oh hey, Henry :) _

_ How is the best girl in the world doing?_

_ I'm doing great, how is one of the cutest boys to exist doing?_

_ Wishing I was with you. ;) _

There were many more than just that, and Raph was pissed. He threw the phone down and ran out of the dojo. He saw Tamryn sitting on the couch.

Texting!

He was going to act natural, maybe Olivia faked those messages.

"Hey, Raph."

"Oh, hi." He tried to hide his anger but he couldn't stop himself. "Do you like Harry or whatever his name is?!"

Tamryn was taken back by his question, "No, I never liked him."

"Then who are you texting?"

Tamryn grew red and was trying to hide it, "My mom." She lied.

Raph glared at her, "You don't know where your mom is." He stole her phone and quickly looked at the messages.

Henry.

"I knew it!" He threw the phone at her and left.

"Wait! Raph, I didn't…it's just…wait!" But he didn't stop and no one was going to stop what he was going to do.

…

Raph was standing on top of Henry's building, thinking about what he was going to know. But he didn't realize that a nosy kitty was behind him.

"So when are we busting in?!"

Raph practically screamed and glared at her, "What are you doing here?!"

"Um, I wasn't going to miss this beating," Olivia cracked her knuckles, "And I hate this creep so much!"

Raph rolled his eyes but didn't tell her to leave. She could be useful with this.

"Now!"

The two mutants broke through Henry's window, making him cry out in fear. But they made it over to him before he could scream.

"Is this him?" Raph asked.

"Yep!"

"Well, hello Henry! I'm Raphael. Now do you know why we are here?"

Henry shakes his head.

"We are here because you are flirting with his girlfriend!" Olivia grins, earning a glare from Raph.

"Who would like a freak like you?!" Henry spat and kneed Raph in the stomach.

Olivia football tackled him and pushed him against the floor with just one hand. "Shut up! We are talking about Tamryn!"

"Tamryn? I don't even like her!"

"What?!" The mutants said in unison.

"Yeah, so you can go before I call the cops!"

"But we saw your guy's messages. You said you liked he a lot!" Olivia growled.

"Look, I wasn't serious. Tamryn is just a very gullible person so I like messing with her."

The two glared at him and Raph picks him and pushes him hard against a wall. "What kind of monster are you to do that to a girl?!"

Olivia then slugged Henry hard against his face. "Okay, let's go!" Raph said.

"Yeah, see you later fool!" She uses her powers and slams him against the far wall. You could hear a cracking sound.

"Okay, let's go now." Olivia says happily. But Raph stays silent. "What?"

"Olivia…" He whispered

"Uh, Raph. He is just unconscious right?"

"Olivia…"

"Oh god! Is he…?"

"Yes," Raph says firmly but quietly.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! Tamryn's going to kill us!"

"Us?! You killed him!"

"If you don't help me with hiding this Raph, I'll tell Tamryn you were beating him to near death!"

"I was not!"

"She doesn't know that!"

Raph let out a deep breath, "Okay, what do we do with him?"

"Hide him in a closet?"

…

After hiding the body, the mutants got as far away from the building as possible. They were close to the manhole cover, but Olivia stopped and sat at the edge of the building. Raph saw she wasn't following him anymore and looked back at her.

"What's wrong with you?"

Olivia had her knees to her chest and you could see little tear strikes on her face. "You were right."

"You have to be a little more specific. I'm always right."

"About me being a horrible freak!" She said loudly, but got quiet, "I…I hurt Mikey. Twice. I just betrayed my best friend and killed one of her crushes. I'm just…a horrible freak."

"Look Olivia, I'm sorry about everything I said the other night. " Raph was sitting next to her now, both of them looking at the city.

"But it was true. I have always been like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Growing up, I went to public school for a little bit and every time I "made" a friend. I always was ending up scaring them away. If that was with my ninja skills, or my bad attitude. And I had a huge temper, so I was always good at hurting people, you know?"

"I understand. You know my temper always gets us in trouble and always gets my brothers hurt…"

"It's funny. You and me have so much in common. But yet, we can't stand each other."

That made a little laughter but not for long.

Raph looked at Olivia with sincere eyes, "Olivia, I am really sorry about what I said. But you know with it being Mikey, I just didn't want him to be heartbroken. You know he really likes you."

"Used too. I blew it."

"Kinda," He smirked.

The two looked at each other silently, and slowing they started to lean in towards each other.


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, I'm sorry but this is the last chapter of Olivia Dalton. I'm just kinda bored with this story, you know? But I am going to write a new story so please read that when it comes out. Enjoy the last (and longest chapter) of Olivia Dalton!**

Chapter Nineteen

The kiss only lasted two seconds. Not even two Mississippi's! Right when they realized what they were doing, Raph and Olivia broke the kiss and backed away from each other.

"What was that?" Olivia asked wide eyed.

"Uh, no one finds out about what happened tonight, alright?"

"Agreed."

The two teens stand up and start the awkward walk home. No one said anything for a while. But once they were in the tunnels,

"Urg! I am a terrible friend!" Olivia puts her face in her hand.

"You not a…"

"Do not even try! I lied to the guy I really really like, I told my best friend's boyfriend about her crush, I killed her crush! Then…then! I kissed her boyfriend! What is wrong with me?!"

"Yeah, you really messed the hell up."

"I know I can't fix this, but what should I do?"

"Olivia, that is up to you. Not me."

…

Olivia and Raph walk into the liar and sit on the couch with everyone else.

"Hey, where did you guys go?" Leo asked, crossing his arms.

"I went on to do a normal patrol but then kitty here followed me. Then we ran into some of Shredder's henchmen but fought them off easily."

"Hey Olivia, are you okay? You look pale." Donnie asked.

"Huh..oh…yeah I'm fine. Just tired."

The show they were watching went to commercial and it was the news team discussing a murder case.

_There seems to have been a break in and murder! 17 year old Henry Thomas was found in his bedroom closet with a broken neck. But the impact he ran into the wall with is abnormal. Is there a freakishly strong killer foundering?_

Everyone was silent for a few seconds.

"Henry?" Tamryn said quietly. Then she turned towards two teens who were trying not to pay attention. "Did you guys do this?!"

Olivia stood up, "Already guys I'm calling a meeting. Look, I'm sorry. I know I'm sorry are just words but I truly am! I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry I would have left that same night, I'm sorry I told Raph about Henry, I'm sorry I accidently killed him, and I'm sorry that I…I uh…am just a horrible person. Honestly, I don't deserve to be here. So I am telling you guys this time. I want to go. No actually, I need to go. You guys don't need nor want me here. But before I leave, Shredder needs to be stopped. And I need your guy's help."

Everyone gave her weird looks but she was expecting that. "Look, if you guys help me, I will be out of your life forever. And so will Shredder."

That got their attention. "Alright Olivia. We will help you, but we will need others too."

…

"You'll need to tell me about them, I can't see." Olivia crosses her arms.

"Alright, we have Slash, Leatherhead, Doctor Rockwell, and Pigeon Pete." Raph introduced everyone. "And guys, this is Olivia."

Olivia couldn't see, but she got an outline of their looks. "So we have a steroids turtle, an old, but pretty cool crocodile, a floating monkey, and a pigeon with pants?"

The attitude in her voice made Slash growl. "Watch your mouth. Or I'll watch it for you." This made Olivia laugh.

"You can't fight me! You're too clumsy!"

That was it. Slash roared and went to punch Olivia but she caught his hand and flipped him into a wall.

"Enough guys! We have a mission to plan!" Leo yelled.

…

Shredder was sitting in his chair, admiring his new arms. But then the lights went out.

"What's going on?! Bradford! Tigerclaw! Xever!" No one came. And Shredder wasn't alone.

"Olivia you truly are foolish! Coming after me like this!"

"Oh Shredder, why don't you take a seat, you look parched." Shredder was then forced to sit down again. He tried to sit up, but couldn't. Olivia was to strong. He couldn't even move his arms.

Then the lights come on, and everyone was visible. Olivia, turtles, and the mightymutanimals. Shredder's henchmen were tied up and laid on the floor.

"You can make this easy Shredder. You can surrender yourself and I'm make sure to shot you somewhere you won't suffer from too much."

"I don't surrender."

"Good, I was hoping you wouldn't." Olivia releases him from his chair and he stood up and walked down the stairs.

"I see you survived my whip. You must have got lucky."

Olivia didn't answer; she got in a fighting stance. Along with the others. Shredder laughs and whipped one of his arms at Olivia but she turned her shoulder and used a small knife to cut it off.

"Gah!" Shredder glared at her and ran straight at her. She wasn't expecting and could have died if Mikey did ram into him before Shredder hit Olivia. At that, everyone broke into the fight with Shredder. At first, the turtles and everyone else had the upper hand, but that didn't last long. Shredder was purposely doing a so say, bad job at fighting.

But once everything was in the perfect position, Shredder went beast and took out half of them. Slash was thrown back and accidently elbowed Olivia in the face, knocking her to the ground. She still saw nothing but she knew that almost everyone was down.

She then felt something left her arm up, like helping her up. But it wasn't. It let go of her arm and wrapped around her neck. But not too tight, she could still breathe. Shredder pulled her towards him and away from the others.

"Put her down!" Mikey yelled. He started to run towards Shredder but was stopped.

"If you take one more step, I will pop her head off right now!"

No one moved. They knew that that was physically impossible, but Shredder would try.

"Good now…" Olivia couldn't hear what he was saying. She head was throbbing like crazy. She closed her eyes, but not like it mattered. Her body started to shake really bad, like standing on a wobbly board with one leg.

Everyone was looking at her weirdly. Shredders tentacle arm was shaking from it.

"Donnie, what's wrong with her?" Raph asked.

"I don't know. She is probably having a panic attack. So I suggest we back up." Everyone but Shredder did as Donnie said.

Olivia started to scream at the top of her longs. Like someone being chased by a murderer. Everyone covered their ears, even Shredder. He let go of Olivia but she didn't fall. She stopped screaming and opened her eyes. They were pitch black. She spread her arms out in a T with her facing towards the side walls.

Everyone was expecting to be thrown against a wall or something but none of that happened. The walls began to shake, and the floors started to crack.

"We have to get out of here!" Slash yelled.

"What about Olivia?" Mikey asked, keeping his place.

"Mikey, if we don't go we will be buried here!" Leo pulled his arm. Mikey didn't want to go without Olivia. She did screw up, like a lot! But he did too. And he didn't want to leave without her. But he didn't have a choice because Olivia used her powers to left them up (Not Shredder or his henchmen) and throw them to a nearby building.

"Olivia! Stop!"

"Olivia, don't do this!"

She looked at them and the color went back to her eyes, but none of the madness stopped.

"Go! Get out of here! I'll be fine!" She yelled. They knew she was lying, and were reluctant to leave her. But they did. They were still in view of the building.

"Goodbye, Shredder!" The walls were lifted up for two seconds before crumpling down on them. Turning the building into rumble.

Quickly, the turtles ran over to the building and searched for Olivia.

"We have to find her!" Mikey whined, frantically moving bricks around.

Donnie walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "Mikey…"

"No! Olivia is fine! She said she would be, and she is tough, so she could have survived this." Mikey stopped for a little but before adding, "Why would she sacrifice herself like this?"

"To prove herself." Raph answered.

"What?" The asked.

"I said to prove herself. When she accidently killed that guy, we talked on the rooftops afterwards. She did all that horrible stuff and told me that she did that to a lot of people. Like me, she had a bad temper. And every time someone would befriend her, she didn't really know how to act. And since she was a ninja and learned to fight, I guess she thought that violence and attitude was how you make friends. So was never taught. So she wanted to prove herself by showing us that she isn't cold hearted anymore. Well, at least not as much."

Everyone stared at him in amazement, "Wow Raph, you guys must have had a deep talk."

Raph tried not to blush so he tried his head, "Yeah, I guess."

Mikey looked down at the rubble and smiled, "Olivia, I know you did some pretty bad things. Actually, some really bad things, but I forgive you and I want you to know that. And I want you to know that I wasn't mad when you were going to leave, I just was sad. Which made me mad, I guess? I just thought you didn't like me anymore, and that's why you wanted to leave. But I know that wasn't the case. And Olivia… I- I'm going to miss you."

They got up and started to walk away. They were kinda expecting one of those dramatic endings where they girl actually survived. But that didn't happen. So they walked down to the liar in silence, accept the occasional sobs from Mikey. They arrived at the liar and heard Splinter talking. So, being curious they looked who he was talking too.

"It's probably Tamryn. I hate to tell her the news."

"Don't worry I'll do it!" Olivia said and walked into the dojo. So they turned around and started to walk away before it clicked.

"OLIVIA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Mikey yelled and ran into her, knocking her to the ground. He hugged her even thought they were in a very uncomfortable position. "Olivia! Olivia! Olivia!"

"Okay, Mikey!" She laughed, "Can you please get off before I do actually die." Mikey grinned and lifted himself and helped her up also.

"How did you survive?" Donnie asked.

"Guys, I'm a 105 pound snow leopard mutant. Clearly I let the rumble fall on me and I walked out perfectly unharmed. I used my powers genius! Turns out I can teleport too." She snapped her fingers and was standing on Raph's head with one leg. Then she was doing a handstand on Mikey's shoulders.

She climbed down and looked at the faces in front of her, she frowned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mikey saw her change in mood.

"It's just, I don't deserve you guys, and I especially don't deserve what you said back there, Mikey. No matter what I do, every time I look at you, guilt floods over me. I'm sorry." Her voice cracked. Mikey pulled into a hug and let her sob on his shoulder.

The others saw what was happening and figured to leave the two only. So it was just Mikey and Olivia in the dojo. Olivia looked up and him and started to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just it makes me laugh how cute you are." She played connect the dots with his freckles.

"It's funny how clumsy you are."

"What? I'm not cl….ah!" Mikey unbalanced her and tripped her. Making her fall face first. "Mikey!"

They chased each other for a little but before Olivia teleported in front of him, making him back track. They stopped and started to laugh.

"Olivia, when you aren't ruining people lives," Mikey joked, "You are the coolest, nicest, definitely prettiest, and strongest girl to exist!" Olivia laughed at his joke and kissed both his cheeks. But in return earned a glare.

"What?"

"Nothing, you are just a bad kisser." He smirked. She gave him a dirty look and crossed her arms.

"I am not! My kitty lips kiss perfectly."

"Really? I don't really remember it that way." He grabbed Olivia's waist and pulled her close to him. "Maybe I need another example."

Without giving her time to response, Mikey pressed his lips and against hers. She smirked and kissed him back, deepening the kiss. After two minutes of making out, they pulled away slightly.

"Nope, I was wrong." Mikey smiled and lifted her up so she wrapped her legs around him and they began again.

But, kissing and holding a 105 pound snow leopard isn't as easy as he thought. But even though they fell, the kiss continued.

"Olivia, I have lived under the sewers all my life. And one of the few times I go to the surface, I run into you. Which is even better. And, I don't know what love is exactly, but I know I love my brothers and my sensei and want to protect them. And I feel the same way with you, but a little different."

"Mikey, no one knows what love is exactly. But what you just said, explained it perfectly to me. So, does that mean you love me?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you because I was really into this other girl and wanted to know if it was love I was feeling for her."

Olivia fake glared and punched him in the arm. He laughed and stood up, pulling her with him.

"Olivia Dalton, I love you. Even though you caused me some pain now and then I know that that is love. And I never want to lose that."

"Awe! Mikey, I love you too!"

**Ah! Love, so magical! So sorry to end the story but my story will be great, I promise!**


End file.
